The Horse Trader and the Ring
by BrindyB
Summary: Fate has ways of changing your destiny forever. Who knows, you could be a simple hobbit thrust into a coming war against evil. In Breilyn's case, fate manages to throw a few hobbits in her path at a dusty old Inn, and suddenly she is hurled into a fellowship of men with a quest that will effect all. /On Hiatus for a few months/
1. Prologue

Umm... not really sure what to say. Just a story I've been working on, mostly because I love LotR and I wanted to add my character, Breilyn, to one of my favourite movies. My options were National Treasure, Lord of the Rings, or Journey to the Center of the Earth. Clearly, you know which one I chose. However, I doubt anyone is really even ON the LotR fanfiction reading anymore, because the movies are kind of old, but I'm hoping the opening of the Hobbit will kind of light the fire again. Anyways, the first chapter sucks. I re-wrote it just about a million times before settling on this. It'll do, but I'm open to suggestions.

The character I'm introducing is Breilyn, a horse trader from the Elven area of Middle Earth. Her personality and general characteristics are based off myself, and her horse, Devlin, is based off my own best-buddy-ever Quarter Horse named Dexter.

Well... on with the story, I guess. Review, please? Please? PLEASE?!

ICantGetTheFrigginLineToStay HereSoThisWillHaveToDo

"Frodo, those Black Riders were after something. Or some_one_," a heavily accented voice said. Breilyn's ears perked up, as did the ears of her horses. She turned her head, trying to hear better.

Suddenly, the sound of pounding hoof-beats was heard. They were unmistakable to the girl, who knew the sounds of a horse, tainted by evil. A Black Rider's horse.

One of Breilyn's horses nickered nervously.

Someone, or several of them, began to run, fearful of the Black Riders. Breilyn immediately knew the light footsteps.

_Those are not men. They are halflings, _she thought, shocked. Without hesitating, she jumped on her sorrel horse, leaning forwards onto his mane. "Run, Devlin, we have no time to waste," she whispered to him. With a shrill snort, signaling to the other horses, Devlin sat back on his heels and shot off like a bullet. Breilyn held fast to his mane, directing him with her legs and slight leanings.

"Follow the halflings," she ordered the horse.

Seeing the four small bodies scurrying from tree to tree, Breilyn slowed her horse, stopping far off so she would not be detected. Her horse shuffled, agitated, until Breilyn absently stroked his shoulder.

A Black Rider came bursting from the trees, causing the hobbits to scamper about, panicked.

"Go, Devlin!" Breilyn cried, pulling her bow off her shoulder and notching an arrow while holding her legs tight to stay balanced on her speeding horse. He ran between the horse and hobbits, causing the Black Rider's steed to rear up and cry, snapping at Devlin's muscular neck. Breilyn shot the arrow at the rearing horse's chest, managing a hit that felled the mighty beast. The Black Rider screamed angrily, but Breilyn's loyal horse sped away from the danger. Breilyn murmured a blessing for the horse that she'd shot, knowing it would be killed due to it's injury.

"Follow the halflings, Devlin," Breilyn said again, allowing the horse to gallop full-speed after the four boys.

Breilyn heard rushing water and instantly realized that they were going to escape on a small raft. She urged the horse faster, but three of the halflings were already on the raft.

"Go Frodo! Run! Come on!" they called to the remaining hobbit. Breilyn finally stopped her horse by sitting back, with him sliding to a stop instantly, neighing frustratedly. The final hobbit jumped on the raft. Without hesitation, Breilyn realized where they were going when she heard their faint words,

"Where is the next landing?" a young, scared voice asked.

"20 miles," another accented voice, the same Breilyn recognized before, replied. There was a light splashing as they began to paddle through the water.

_They're headed North. Bree is the next large town, we will stop there, _Breilyn decided. She whirled Devlin around and they sped through the night, careful of the Black Riders that were clearly running amok.

Breilyn managed to reach Bree shortly before the hobbits. She was admitted entrance, and went to the town's boarding stable. While she knew the other horses had stayed behind in the forest, she always put Devlin in a safe stable. The horse was boarded safely, and Breilyn made her way to the Inn of the Prancing Pony.

It was there that fate decided to force the hobbits back into her path yet again.

ThisIsMyLine

Well, that's it. I've got the 2nd chapter typed up and will publish it right after the first, but I just wanted to end the first chapter there because... well, because I can.

If you hate it, review and tell me what you would change so I know. If you like it and want me to continue, a review would make my day. If you don't review, I'll probably be a girl like I am and assume that means you don't like it D:

So review, because they made it so easy now, so you have no excuse ;D

Bye guuuys!

Brindy


	2. Chapter 1

Hey ya'all peoples :D I know I said I'd update faster, but, um... yeah, I was at the county fair, with the animals (including my horsies! Dexter [aka Devlin] got reserve Champion and many blue ribbons :D We're headed to state next weekend, so I'll try to update chapter 3 before then!

Review replies:

angelcagali- Hey! Thanks for the first review :) I hope this chapter satisfies you! I wrote it during the county fair, so I hope I did decently :)

LuthienTineviel87- Yes, I'm attempting a self-insert... We'll see if I can pull it off. Thanks for the name suggestions! Good point, because the previous names were not exactly "Middle-Earthy." I took them and ran with them ;D Although I'll let you in one something... Breilyn isn't an elf ;D But she's a bit like one, I suppose. You'll find out later :) Thanks for the review!

ItIsALineAndYouWillLikeIt

Breilyn sat in the crowded, noisy bar of the Inn, sitting away from everyone else. The noise was nearly deafening to her, but it was the only place in Bree to get a good drink, so she put up with it.

As she sipped on her ale, Breilyn felt a change in the air as people gasped and moved about.

"He just-"

"Was right there-"

"Disappeared-"

Breilyn's ears flicked forward at those words. _Who in the world has the ability to vanish into thin air?_

Uneasy, Breilyn stood. The commotion continued, and she snaked her way along the wall towards a rough, hushed voice.

"Do not draw so much attention to yourself," the man commanded. He then took the hobbit that he had shoved against the wall towards a stairwell, taking him out of sight. Curious, Breilyn went to follow, pulling the hood on her cloak up just in case. She was rudely shoved past by three more hobbits, who followed the man and hobbit up the steps.

"Sorry, sir," one said, a hobbit with a round face and shaggy straw-coloured hair.

Breilyn pinned her ears back, but chose not to respond. She followed from afar, her curiosity spiking. She made it to the top of the stairs and waited, listening in through the open door. The three hobbits ran in for their friend.

"Let 'im go!" one yelled, while Breilyn could hear the sound of swords being drawn. The man simply shoved all the hobbits in the room and slammed the door shut.

_Someone's in a good mood, _Breilyn thought dryly. She strained to hear through the cheap wooden door.

"Are you frightened?"

There was a faint response.

"Not... enough... know... hunts you."

"Who... you?"

The next sentence was clear as a bell to Breilyn's sensitive ears.

"I am a friend of Gandalf."

_Gandalf, huh? _Breilyn thought. _I've heard rumors of him. A grey wizard, if I remember correctly._

The deafening scream of a Nazgul was heard, making Breilyn flinch and cover her ears. Blindly seeking cover and without thinking, she burst through the door, facing a ranger and four hobbits. The ranger stepped between the hobbits and mysterious stranger.

Breilyn stuttered with her words. "I- Oh- Many apologies."

The ranger looked closer at the mysterious girl's face, trying to see past the shadows.

"Breilyn?"

Though she had doubted it, the voice was clear enough that Breilyn could deny it no longer. She pinned her ears.

"Strider," she said shortly.

The screaming Nazgul continued to ravage about, searching for something... or someone.

"Come, we will go to a room to rest," the quiet stranger, Strider, said, ushering the hobbits along down the hall to another room in the Inn. He glanced back at Breilyn.

"Well?" he said expectantly.

Brooklyn pursed her lips, following behind the hobbits.

"What is going on, Strider?" she demanded quietly, her quiet accent noticeable. "You socialize with hobbits now? And the appearance of the Na-"

"Do not speak their title," Strider hissed as they reached the room. The hobbits fell in as a solid group, nearly shaking with fear. Breilyn and Strider fell in after them, shutting the door behind them.

"You said you were a friend of Gandalf," one quivering voice said, belonging to the hobbit called Frodo. His curly dark hair dangled in his frightened eyes. "We were supposed to meet him here."

"Yes, I know," Strider replied.

"W-what do you propose we do, then?" the youngest of the group, little Peregrin Took, asked quietly.

"We will stay here until the sun rises," Strider said. "Then, we will leave. We will go to Rivendell."

"Rivendell?" Breilyn asked quietly. "What do you plan to do there? It will not be safe, Mordor will set its sights on Rivendell itself."

"Do you think we do not know this?" Strider snapped. "Elrond is well aware." He finally sighed. "Come, we will talk. You hobbits will do well to rest tonight, for we will travel fast and with few breaks tomorrow."

The hobbits nodded nervously, dreading the adventure that they had all been roped into. Breilyn and Strider went to the window, looking over Bree as they spoke in private.

"What are you doing here?" Strider asked harshly.

"I plead that you stop using such harsh tones with me, Strider," Breilyn intervened quietly. "What happened in the past will stay there."

"So you prefer to pretend nothing ever happened?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I hope to do. It is not relevant to all of this. This is what has been forseen, is it not?"

"I do not know of what you speak."

"Stop lying, Strider," Breilyn demanded. "I beg of you to tell me the truth."

"Like you refused to do for me?"

"I told you-!" Breilyn hesitated, lowering her voice. "I told you that the past is to stay in the past. You know exactly what I am speaking of and yet you refuse to tell me anything."

The ranger sighed, looking much older than he should have.

"Breilyn, this is none of your concern. You would do well to leave Bree and act as if we never encountered each other."

"Please, Strider, tell me what is happening. I need to know if this is the beginning of a war."

"The war began long ago, you know that."

"But not like this. The hobbits, they are peaceful folk. How they became It's bearer, I will never know. The evil of Mordor has not penetrated such places as the Shire nor the Elven realms. It is escalating."

"It is. This is why you should not try to be involved. I pray of you, return to your safe life."

"If you truly did not want me getting involved, you should not have allowed me to know where you are going," Breilyn pointed out.

"You..." Strider sighed. "I forgot you could play my mind like that."

"You should know by now. Please, let me assist you and the hobbits the Rivendell."

Strider furrowed his brow. "You know I would rather you did not. However, I also know you will refuse to be left behind, as you always have. These hobbits are important, they need to be protected with our lives. Gandalf the Grey has commanded that the- that It be taken to Rivendell. Elrond has called a council from all over Middle Earth to decide its fate there."

"Of course," Breilyn said, bowing her head slightly. Her cloak fell over her eyes.

"Your hair has grown," Strider pointed out suddenly. Breilyn whipped around to look at him.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other," she said simply.

"I am sorry, I do not know why I mentioned that." Strider looked at her moon-soaked ebony hair. "I only remember because I braided your hair when you had dislocated your shoulder."

"I remember that."

"You should. You were complaining the entire time about it."

"Have you ever had to restrain movement from a shoulder for ten days? It is horrid! You use your arms for literally _everything_, I assure you."

"Your temper is as fierce as always," Strider said quietly.

"You would have been concerned if it had not," Breilyn countered.

"Rest, Breilyn. I will stay up, but you will need strength tomorrow."

Breilyn reluctantly walked to one of the empty cots, only open because all four hobbits were huddled fearfully on one bed as they slept. As she prepared to lay down, Breilyn added to Strider,

"You know, you needn't be so tense around me. I am not clueless to your recent history, and I commend you. Arwen is a good woman, I can tell she loves you. You two will do well together."

"Not if Elrond has anything to do with it," Strider said quietly.

"Do not despair so easily," Breilyn warned. "You two will have a great future together."

With that, Breilyn lay down without another word. Strider was left to his thoughts of his elven love and the journey ahead of them.

LolItIsALine

Well, that was an iffy chapter at best... lots of dialogue...

Review please! Or I may despair and not update because I am a sad excuse for an author D: The next chapter will bring a journey to Rivendell, more awesome talking, and possibly a little insight into Strider and Breilyn's turbulent past :D

Peace be with yas!

Brindy


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, guys :D Well, there was only one, but it was still awesome :)

CrocScale: Thanks for the review! I'm so horrible at describing things, but I'll work on it for you! There is also a reason for the vague descriptions, because it is a limited third-person POV from Breilyn, but you get to fing out more in chapter 3 or 4 :) Thanks for reminding my about going slow! I tend to go so fast with my stories D: Your review was awesome and reminded me of what I need to watch to ensure this story goes well! I'm super nervous! Tell me if something horrible happens, like I miss an important fact or, God Forbid, I create a Mary Sue D:  
PS, I love your profile picture/icon/thingie :D

I'm off to State Fair after this chapter, so wish me luck and I'll "see" you all when I return!

So, here's chapter 2! enjoy!

YepItIsStillMyLine

The first thing Breilyn recognized when she woke up was that she had slept in the Inn. Normally, she would sleep in an empty stall at the boarding stable, naturally preferring the company of horses to humans. She shot up on the stiff bed, quickly trying to regain her composure. She heard someone enter the room, and was instantly calmed by the quiet voice that followed.

"Good, you are awake," the ranger said simply.

Breilyn stood, trying in vain to flatten her clothes at least a little bit. "I am not accustomed to sleeping in a bed," she commented.

Strider glanced at her laughingly, then went about waking the hobbits quietly. The sun was just peeking over the treetops outside the small settlement of Bree.

"I am going to the stables," Breilyn commented. "However, Strider, should you try to leave me behind, I will track you down and make you suffer for it."

"She's a cheerful one," Samwise mumbled. Breilyn didn't reply, instead just walked out the door and went towards the stables to retrieve Devlin.

"Who is she, Strider?" Frodo questioned.

"Her name is Breilyn," the ranger replied, gathering his saddlebag. "I have known her for quiet a long time."

"Is she a friend?" Merry asked.

"Or, or... a..." Pippin added suggestively.

Strider chuckled nervously. "No. A friend, maybe, but nothing more. Even friends could be a considerable stretch. Breilyn is the sort of person that you do not want to have on your enemies side."

"So, she is a friend? A good person, right?" Pippin asked quickly.

"She is a good fighter," Strider said vaguely. "However, we should be going to the stables to meet her, I'm sure she is getting Devlin ready."

"Devlin?"

"Her horse." Strider chuckled when he saw how Sam's eyes lit up when a horse was mentioned. "I must prepare my horse as well."

Strider walked behind the four hobbits, looking around for any suspicious characters as the five headed out of the Inn. Nobody paid them any mind, much to their delight. When they reached the dusty stables, the smell of horse fur and manure flowed through the air. Several horses nickered in greeting, a few of them nosing their heads over the wooden stall doors, nudging the man or hobbits. Strider saw Breilyn in a stall beside her beloved horse, Devlin. She was patching bandages over some of his muscular neck.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked, worried.

"The Ringwraith. It's horse managed a few pretty bad bites on Devlin's neck. Just have to patch them up before we leave."

"Yes, I need to get Roheryn prepared-" Strider began, stopping mid-sentence when he saw that his large draft horse was already suited with it's harness and saddle gear. A snug bridle lay across the saddle, not on the horse's head yet.

"He was getting impatient," Breilyn supplied. "I tacked him up so that he felt useful."

"Thank you," Strider said quietly. He went in beside his horse, slipping the leather bridle over it's face and gently putting the bit in the horse's teeth. Roheryn snorted, ready to leave the enclosed stables for the wild outdoors. Breilyn led Devlin out of his stall, with only a rope bridle and thin pad across his back.

"You do not ride with a saddle?" Merry questioned.

"No," Breilyn replied, patting Devlin's mane. "I prefer the closeness of bareback riding, but his back gets sore without a pad to cushion my weight. He listens better when I ride without a saddle."

"Have you owned him for a long time?" Frodo asked.

"No, I have not _owned _him at all," Breilyn said pointedly. "However, we have been _friends _for quiet some time. Ever since he was a colt."

"Oh, so you raised him."

"Ai," Breilyn said, letting the Elvish word slip. Luckily, no one mentioned it. Without further ado, the six of them left Bree. Outside the gates, Breilyn whistled shrilly. For a moment, nothing happened. Next, a painted horse came cantering into view, followed by six other horses.

"Hello, friend," Breilyn greeted. "I am going to Rivendell. You are to stay here near the Shire, understand?"

Naturally, the man was used to this. However, the hobbits were confused as to why she talked to the horses as if they were human.

The painted horse, the leader, nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes, I will be safe," Breilyn said. She got off Devlin and tied a rope around the painted horses' strong neck. She muttered something over it before petting him one more time. "Farewell, my friends."

"What was that?" Peregrin asked.

"A protection charm for the horses. They were developed by a horseman in my village, but they only work on horses thus far."

"You have many horses?"

"No, only Devlin and the paint, Cai. Cai is a leader, he watches over the herd while I am away. The other six are horses which are to be taken to a trading auction soon. I make profit occasionally, but it is otherwise a hobby."

"Where are we going again?" Frodo asked Strider as he led the way.

"To Rivendell, the house of Lord Elrond," Strider replied.

MWAHAHAHItIsALine

Several hours passed without incident. The hobbits were insistent to stop often to eat, but Strider pushed them on. Breilyn was fairly quiet the entire ride, preferring to sit atop Devlin or lay along his smooth back and doze off.

When Strider finally allowed the hobbits to stop in a small clearing, they nearly seemed to collapse from exhaustion. They were not accustomed to the constant walking and hiking that they were forced into now. When Devlin stopped, Breilyn lifted her head from where is had drooped by her horse's shoulder.

"We will stop for a few moments to rest," Strider explained. Breilyn hopped off her horse, shuffling over to Strider.

"Are you sure you are not being to hard on the hobbits?" she questioned.

"I may be, but we are to get to Rivendell as quickly as we can. This is the only way." Strider sighed. "Although they do not like it, this is the way it is."

"I see," Breilyn responded. Devlin grazed nearby, and Breilyn used the time to change his bandages. The hobbits noticed her care for the horse, as she took a swig out of her waterskin only after he had had a gulp.

"He is a great horse," Sam said, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Ai, he is. The best for me. I honestly prefer the company of horses than anything else."

"Why is that?" Merry asked quietly.

Breilyn glanced towards him. "Horses tend to be kinder."

AWildLineAppeared

That evening was spent on the edge of the forest, just before the group would be plunged into the cold mountains. Strider set a fire, Breilyn handled the grooming and settling of the horses, and the hobbits set out bedrolls.

"Strider," one of the hobbits called.

"Yes?" the ranger replied, looking up. He saw all four hobbits sitting around the fire.

"Sam has cooked up some rabbit stew, come join us," Frodo offered. Not realizing that he had been zoning off, looking into the forest, Strider stood and walked to them. He took a seat on the ground, gratefully accepting a bowl of the stew.

"This is very good, mister Gamgee," Strider complimented. He then realized something. "Where is Breilyn?"

"Over there," Merry said, pointing over to the edge of the clearing. Devlin was lying on the ground, with Breilyn sitting, reclined against him. She gazed off at nothing, seeming to nearly fall asleep sitting up.

"Perhaps one of us should go and talk to her?" Pippin suggested. He looked genuinely worried for the young woman. She rarely talked and seemed to interact with her horse more than any of the others in the group.

Strider got up and strode over to her, determined to talk to her so that she would come out of her shell.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys~! I'm back from state fair, got a blue ribbon, but ended up in a pretty bad horse riding accident. (it wasn't Dexter/Devlin, by the way! It was Cade/Cai. He spooked and took off for the barn, and I ended up getting thrown from his full-speed buck, which means I hit the ground at around 30 MPH from about 6-7 feet high XD) I managed a fractured my wrist, shoulder, and ruptured my spleen. I also cracked several teeth. Luckily, it doesn't look like I'll need surgery on anything as of now, but we still aren't sure. I'm staying in the ICU for a while at least to monitor the internal bleeding. Bleh, I'm on a liquid diet. It suuuuucks D: Although it is technically a life-threatening injury and rated 5/5 on the severity (one doctor actually said it was 7/5 :P), I've pulled through with what they call remarkable healing. Hopefully my recovery will go well!

Review responses-

justiceintheworldofhp-yearight- Haha love your username, and very happy that you like the story! :) Here's the next chapter!

CrocScale- Well hello again! :) sorry about the short chapters, things are hectic around here! There was a huge thunderstorm the other night that spooked my goat out of the pasture, so I had to chase him all over the yard in the rain XD I tried to make this one a little longer for you~!

MehThisLineIsBoring

Breilyn heard Strider approach, but she didn't react to him. Her hood draped over her face, hiding the turmoil that swirled in her pale blue-grey eyes.

"What troubles you?" the rogue ranger asked quietly. Breilyn glanced his way, but didn't reply for several long moments.

"A lot of things," she lied. It was only one thing, but it was enough to occupy several spots in her mind. Her long, pointed ears drifted backwards.

"Like what?" Strider pressed. "You have been quieter than normal today, and yesterday too."

"I- I just am," Breilyn replied, becoming more stressed. Her breath quickened slightly, but enough that the ranger's sensitive ears noticed.

"Would it not ease your stress to talk about your troubles?"

"I prefer not to. My troubles are my own," Breilyn said, barely above a whisper.

A cool breeze flowed through the trees, rustling the leaves around the group. Devlin lifted his head for a moment, then relaxed. Nearby, Strider's horse grazed peacefully. The hobbits sat by the fire, far enough away that they could not hear what was being said between the two.

"You ought to know by now that I do not often travel with others," Breilyn pointed out.

"Yes, but you used to. When you traveled with that group of Rangers, you seemed completely at ease around them."

"Things have changed."

"What has changed? I am the same person, and you cannot expect any trouble from the hobbits. They have never even wielded a sword, let alone know how to use one. What do you fear?"

"I do not-!" Breilyn sighed, frustrated. "I do not _fear _anything in particular. Traveling with others... it brings about memories which I prefer to forget."

"Ah," Strider replied, not prodding any further for a few moments. "Was it the rangers? I mean, they- we- well tend to be a fairly rough bunch, I admit. But surely it wouldn't have seeded such an unsocial nature in you, would it?"

"No," Breilyn said, clipped and short.

"So, it was something that occurred after you left the rangers?"

"Yes."

Strider chose to leave it there for the evening, or at least for the hour. He didn't expect to get much, so he was guessing that Breilyn had a lot to tell, based on how she _acted _frustrated by his questioning. However, the ranger quickly read her emotions, realizing that her _frustration _was not aimed at him, but rather the people who had clearly wronged her.

"It has been long since I've traveled with you, also," Breilyn pointed out. "Anything to report?"

"No," Strider laughed. "I've enjoyed my time with the rangers, it allowed me to be alone more, allowed me to think about things."

"Things, like...?"

"Like, my fa- Lord Elrond. "He disapproves of my feelings for his daughter, Arwen."

"You cannot control who you have feelings for."

Strider looked at Breilyn, who wore a knowing smirk. He suddenly laughed, smiling genuinely. "Well, as you know, this is not the first time my mis-led heart has gotten me into trouble."

"I would not call it mis-led, not this time. I can tell by the way you draw breath whenever you speak of her. You truly love Arwen, and I do wish to see your marriage."

Strider's smile fell. "I doubt you will be able to witness that."

"Oh, come on," Breilyn protested. "A witness does not _have _to be one who has _seen _an event-"

"No, not like that. She is going to be sailing to the Undying lands, along with the rest of her kin."

Breilyn was sobered instantly. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Strider was quiet for a few minutes. "We need to keep going."

WhyHelloIAmALine

While on a small mountaintop, Strider suddenly called Breilyn away from the hobbits. They were commanded to stay were they were. Breilyn followed Strider.

"What is it?"

"I beg of you to tell me what is weighing so heavily on your mind," Strider said quietly when they were away from the hobbits. Breilyn looked down.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"It distracts you, I've been calling your name all day and yet you barely recognize my existence. You walk like one who has been raised from the dead. It is going to get you, or one of our group, hurt."

Breilyn heard something in his voice, the familiar caring tone that he had used so many years ago. She felt her heart swell, knowing he only cared for her and wanted so take her burdens. She sighed shakily.

"You must... you must not t-tell anyone."

"You have my word."

Breilyn took a few deep breaths. "It... it was not long after we had split. When I left the Rangers to return to my homeland. It was a long journey, but I was ready to be home, to see my mother and father again. But... I returned to a place that was not my home. It was destroyed. My family was... was dead. The village had been ambused by Sauron's dark forces. They could not defend themselves, they were simple farm people. I found none of my family nor friends alive. No one had survived. I left. You must understand, I could not stay in that place any longer. I have been traveling since then, never staying anywhere for long."

"But you had other friends. Legolas? He was your friend."

"Ai, he was. I could not find it in myself to face any of them." A look of guilt flashed over Breilyn's features. "I should have been there."

"You cannot possibly think the outcome would have changed, had you been there. You would have been killed with them, the enemy's numbers were clearly too many."

"Then I would have died with my family," Breilyn said quietly. "A-after that, though, I did not socialize with many, but I was known to join small camping groups for a meal and a conversation every once in a while. However, I eventually met one group, a group of five men, that was not so inviting. Actually, they were at first. Too much so, even. But I was foolish and hungry. They drugged the meat, and the next time I woke, they had stripped me of my clothing and bound me." Breilyn paused, her brow furrowing with the painful memories.

"You need not continue for now," Strider offered. "You are pained by your experience, we can continue this la-"

"Strider!" a frantic hobbit suddenly screamed. In their distractions, the Nazgul had come upon them. Both cursed and returned, Strider lighting a torch to fend them off. Breilyn shot arrows at them, fending them away from the hobbits. However, they were just too late. Frodo screamed in pain and fear, thrashing about. Samwise tried to hold him, and talk to him, but his efforts were in vain.

"He's been pierced by a Morgal blade!" Breilyn called out to Strider, as she kneeled beside the hobbit. She joined the hobbits in trying to restrain him, to keep him from injuring himself. Strider rushed to his side.

"We must hurry to Rivendell," he announced.

ThisLineSaysHello

The group of man, woman and hobbits traveled day in and day out for several hard suns and moons. They were forced to continue through rains, trees and endless paths. The hobbits tired easily, but Breilyn allowed them to ride Devlin or Roheryn when they tired to keep them moving in any way. Devlin was tolerant enough to carry two or three of the hobbits at a time. Frodo was on Roheryn, panting and crying out often. Aragorn and Breilyn walked in silence for a better part of the trip.

Suddenly, Frodo seemed to be diminishing. The group stopped, and Strider realized how serious the wound was.

"He will not make it to Rivendell," Breilyn said quietly.

"Sam!" Strider barked. "Do you know how to identify athelas?"

"Kingsfoil? But that's a mere weed!"

"Find some! I need it!"

Despite his confusion, Sam nodded and rushed away. Breilyn helped Merry and Pippin off Devlin's smooth back, and they rushed to Frodo. Strider took him off Roheryn and lay him on the ground, wiping the sweat and hair away from his face.

"He is fading," Breilyn told Strider. "Is there nothing to help him?"

"Athelas. Sam is going to find some."

"Of course," Breilyn exclaimed. "How could I have forgotten? But it may only sustain him. One of us needs to ride forward, quickly, to Rivendell. He is not going to make it at this pace."

Sam came running out of the brush, carrying a small Kingsfoil plant. He gave it to Strider, who chewed it and began applying it to Frodo's wound. However, Breilyn was distracted, having heard the hoofbeats that no one else could. Suddenly, a horse came bursting towards them. However, it was white, and carried a beautiful elf maiden.

"Arwen!" the ranger cried, standing. He had done all he could for Frodo, and the other hobbits gathered, talking to him. Breilyn looked up, and stood beside Strider. The elf dismounted, embracing Strider momentarily. She turned her attention to Breilyn, looking suspicious. As a peace offering, Breilyn put her hand to her chest and bowed, saying,

"So you are the magnificent Arwen. It is my honour to meet you."

Arwen's face softened. "And you."

"Frodo is fading," Strider suddenly said, turning back to the hobbit.

Strider and Arwen began conversing in Elvish. Though Breilyn knew the language and understood their words, she did not intervene. When Arwen was strapped with Frodo, riding off at top speed, she was not surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Sam demanded. "The black riders are still out there!"

"He has no chance surviving at the pace we are," Breilyn said harshly. "If he has any chance, it is riding with her."

TheEndOfThisChapterBringsThi sLine

Well that's it! I tried to make it longer for my faithful reviewer CrocScale, but it was hard to do when I'm more or less out of it half the time on pain meds XD That's sort of why it took so long! I was either drugged out or in pain but coherent. But it's worth it! Sorry for the wait!

Please review, it would make my day~! It doesn't take THAT long ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry about the mild delay, guys. I'm struggling with depression, which I haven't had a problem with in quite a few years. I believe it's due to the accident and the fact that I can't do anything now, but it still sucks. I'm talking to my mom a lot and getting some help, so don't worry. It's just a mild speedbump, and the story will continue through it. It's one of the only things I can do right now anyways.

I hope the writing doesn't suck because of this whole situation, although you may notice changes in my writing style. If it totally irritates you, please comment on it! I need to know if people are loosing interest for any reason!

Review Replies:

Hope and love: Hey thanks! Yeah, the hardest part about horse riding is the ground, am I right? Thanks for the pickmeup! I hope you like this chapter!

ThisLineHasNothingToSay

When the group of Strider, Breilyn and the remaining hobbits entered Rivendell, their reactions were instant. Strider calmed considerably, seeming at ease for the first time in a long while. Breilyn was tense and silent, her uneven breaths the only noticeable thing. The hobbits looked around in amazement, their mouths agape. The first to say anything was Sam, who demanded to see Frodo. The horses were taken to the elvish stables, assured perfect care. He and the others were taken by Lord Elrond through the amazing buildings.

"He has fared well, and he will survive," Lord Elrond said as they walked. "The wound will never fully heal, but he will be okay. The cry of a Nazgul will always pain him."

"But he's gonna live?" Pippin asked desperately.

"Yes, he will," Lord Elrond smiled. They reached Frodo's resting room to find him sleeping. Before the hobbits could go charging in, they were silenced by a grey-clad figure in the room. Gandalf the Grey looked up at the hobbits.

"You will let him rest, understand, hobbits?" he said quietly. "You will be alerted when he wakes. Until then, you all must eat and be washed. Go, take care of yourselves."

"Yes, mister Gandalf," the hobbits obeyed. Gandalf stood, greeting Strider warmly in the doorway. Lord Elrond took the hobbits away, leaving Strider, Gandalf and Breilyn.

"You have done well, Aragorn," the wizard said happily.

"Aragorn?" Breilyn questioned.

"Ai, that is my... my true name. I have many. Strider by the Rangers, Estel by the Elves. Rightfully, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Of course. I should have known, Strider is not your real name nor is it anyone's," Breilyn pointed out foolishly. "I apologize, Aragorn."

"Do not, for you have nothing to be sorry for."

Gandalf turned his attention to Breilyn. He surveyed her, then spoke. "Come, young one. Shall we take a walk through these magnificent halls."

Breilyn hesitated, shocked that he was speaking to her. "Of- of course. It would be my pleasure, sir Gandalf."

The two walked alone down hallowed halls, admiring the beauty of the Last Homely House. Vines grew on the delicate stone walls, and the distant waterfalls could be seen flowing for miles along the mountainous terrain. Gandalf settled upon a small outcropping, made for meetings, that overlooked one of the waterfalls and valleys. Breilyn sat respectfully in the chair beside him.

"Breilyn is your name, is it not?" he asked, not demanding yet firm.

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Gandalf. Where are you from, my friend?"

"I... I have no home..."

"But you come from somewhere, do you not?"

Breilyn hesitated, struggling for words.

"Guilt passes over your features. What sorrows weight on your soul?"

"My... my family was k-killed by rogue orcs. I... Was not there. I should have been, but I had left several years before."

"But guilt plays your eyes as you speak this. It is the truth, but you feel guilty for their deaths."

"I- I..." Unshed tears welled in Breilyn's pale eyes.

"Were you the one who killed them? The one that forced their last breath from their lungs?"

A sob escaped Breilyn's throat. "No!"

"Then their deaths are not your fault," Gandalf said sternly. Breilyn suddenly stopped, her breaths ceasing. She stared at the ground, wide-eyed.

"But... I should have-"

"There was nothing you could have done to save your home from the orcs. The forces of Sauron are stronger than one woman. Even if she is strong willed and stubborn minded, like yourself."

Breilyn smiled slightly. "Why are you saying these things? I have only just met you, yet you took such a burden from me. You showed caring for me though I am a stranger."

"You are important to the events that will play out in our futures, and I could see your suffering. It would be cruel of me to let you hide your pains like that."

Breilyn finally looked up, smiling. "Thank you, Gandalf the Grey. Your words mean more to me than you shall ever know. I feel, though, that I should tell you something. I do not wish for you to put your trust in me before I do."

MwaHaHaThisLineIsInconvenien tForYou

Later that evening, the Last Homely House found three young hobbits at a royal dinner table, feasting upon lavish foods. Lord Elrond sat at the head of the table, seated next to him were his twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan. Beside them, Aragorn. The twins were regaling their adopted brother with tales of their adventures while he had been gone. Lord Elrond listened inadvertently, but didn't seem to engage in any conversations. Soon after, Gandalf and Breilyn walked in.

"Ah, there you two are," Elrond said, gesturing to their chairs. As Gandalf politely showed Breilyn to his seat, he took his own. Aragorn immediately noticed the more relaxed feelings that Breilyn gave off, and her pale blue eyes no longer darted around nervously. Although they sat at the table, Breilyn kept her hood up on her head, but more freely showed her face.

Aragorn noticed that her face had not changed much in the years they had been separated. In fact, nearly nothing did. She still looked young, probably around her twenty-second or -third year. Though he last saw her at age nineteen, he knew her face anywhere. She had gotten taller, and allowed her hair to grow longer. Her short, stout body was nearly the same, muscular and defined. Her chest was still fairly flat, and her legs just as long as they had always been. True, she had grown into them and looked much less lanky, but they were still long.

In her face, Breilyn's features were unmistakeable. Her face, like her body, was short and round. Her expressive blue eyes sat at a comfortable level, and she kept her long bangs pushed aside from her cheeks. The rest of her hair was pulled back in one simple braid that reached down past the middle of her back. The silver-blonde locks occasionally strayed in front of her face, but she corrected them quickly.

"Please, help yourselves," Elrond invited, gesturing at the food. Breilyn took a small chicken leg and began quietly eating, while Gandalf took some bread for himself. As the feast continued, Breilyn was caught chuckling at Elladan and Elrohir's exotic stories. After they were finished, Elrond stood first.

"Aragorn, you know where you are staying, as do you, Gandalf. Hobbits, if you will follow me, I'll show you where to go," he said, looking exhausted.

"What about Breilyn?" Aragorn asked.

"There are empty rooms in the hall near where you are, show her to one of them," Elrond said distractedly. Before anyone else could respond, he was gone down the hall, followed down the same hall by Gandalf. The hobbits trotted after them, leaving Aragorn, Breilyn and the twins sons.

"B-Breilyn?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Ai, it is me," Breilyn replied just as shy. After all these years, what would they think? They had not known each other for long, but she knew her departure had been a coward's, leaving in the middle of the night. She had met Aragorn here, in Rivendell, many years prior. However, she had later met up with Aragorn again when he was traveling with the Rangers. She never saw the twins again. Not until now, of course.

Breilyn was not expecting the embrace that followed. She tightened in the grip of the twins, not thinking they would react like this.

"We have missed you, mellon nin!" Elladan smiled. "What became of you? You vanished without a trace. We did not know what happened to you. And then Estel here takes off. We felt quite lonely."

"I doubt that," Breilyn retorted. "You two are inseparable. Neither of you are ever alone."

"We will talk more tomorrow," Elrohir said. "It is past due that we all got some rest. Namely you two."

Aragorn shot a look at his brothers before he and Breilyn went down a darker, quieter corridor.

ComeAtThisLineBro

It took me forever to figure out where to end this chapter. I made it kinda boring, sorry about that. Action will start up soon, just have to set up for some of the emotional scenes that will occur later. I tried to explain Aragorn and Breilyn's past a little, but please tell me if it came out confusing :P And I finally got to explain what Breilyn looks like. I told you guys, she's not an elf... but she's a lot like one ;D

Review please!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Everything is going better with the depression, so that's a good thing. Yay! Also, I'm an auntie! My sister gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who is healthy and happy, on the 27th of September. Yippee! Things have been busy, but now that the first few weeks are done with, I can get back to writing!

Speaking of writing, I am now a published poet! WOO! I'll be posting the poems that were published on my FictionPress account soon in case anyone wants to read :)

Review Replies:

Hope and love: Hey again! Thanks for the review, I don't blame you for mentioning the rushed ending. I was in a total rut with that scene, but I really wanted to include it! Please forgive my terrible tardiness!

CrocScale: Hey I was wondering where you went! Good to hear from you again [says the one who has been on a 3-week hiatus :P ]! Thanks for the review, it was awesome! I was hoping I'd get Gandalf's character right, or at least not murder-ize it ;) Don't worry, the action will be starting soon... :D

PS sorry this took FOREVER, but I could NOT find a way to start this chapter! I had to re-watch FotR about a million times before I knew where I wanted to go with it!

Disclaimer: From the first line to the second, in the Council of Elrond, the dialogue is from the movie. I didn't write it!

HelloReaderIAmALine

Aragorn sighed heavily, one of the things that seemed to show his true age. From across the council, Legolas glanced over, worried for his friend. In the council, they sat, listening to everybody's suggestions when it concerned the Ring. Gandalf sat beside Frodo, while the twins were sitting beside their father. Gloin, his son, Gimli, and the man named Boromir were also there.

Lord Elrond spoke seriously and passionately, managing to keep everyone's attention to the pressing matter. The cold glances between the elves and the dwarves were not lost on him, though he chose to ignore them.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo nervously stood, keeping his head down as he walked to the small pedestal in the center of the council. As he went and sat back beside Gandalf, everyone began to murmur with excitement at the object they were looking at. Aragorn noticed how the man, Boromir, looked at the ring with lustful eyes.

Suddenly, Boromir stood. He spoke passionately about his dreams for his kingdom as he edged slowly closer to the ring. As he reached for it, Elrond shot up.

"Boromir!" he called.

Gandalf began to speak in a different tongue, ushering in dark clouds and cold winds. Everyone trembled under the power, while Lord Elrond furrowed his brow and rubbed his forehead frustratedly.

As the darkness cleared, Boromir fearfully took his seat again. Elrond looked at Gandalf incrediously.

"Never before has a voice uttered the words of the tongue here, in Imraldis."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond" Gandalf replied, leaning on his staff. Elrond sat, rubbing his face nervously. "For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!"

Frodo suddenly looked more pale than usual, more frightened. Everyone seemed to hear the weight in the words that Gandalf spoke.

Boromir stood yet again. He began a speech about using the ring against Mordor. Nobody looked fully convinced, and Aragorn finally spoke against him.

"You cannot weild it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir spat. Legolas leapt up to defend his friend.

"This is no mere ranger!" he argued. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alliagance."

Aragorn repressed a sigh at his friend's words. Though he was defending Aragorn, now everybody that didn't know before was staring at him, mouths agape. Boromir turned to him.

"Aragorn? Issildur's heir?"

"And heir to the thrown of Gondor!" Legolas pointed out to the stubborn human. Aragorn put his hand up.

"Havo dad, Legolas," he said strictly.

As the meeting proceeded, Elrond and Gandalf agreed with what Aragorn had said. The decision was made to destroy it, though this only ended in a large argument breaking out between the races of Middle Earth, all too stubborn to let another take it.

"I will take it!" a small voice called above the clamour. "I'll take it!" The voices died down to reveal Frodo, who was standing as tall as he could. "I will take the ring to Mordor," he offered bravely. "Though... I do not know the way."

"I will help you there, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf offered, standing by his friend. Aragorn stood.

"By my life or death, I will protect you." Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas chimed in, walking to the forming group.

"And my axe," the dwarf called Gimli agreed.

Boromir stood slowly, hesitantly. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" a new voice cried from behind a set of brush. Samwise Gamgee stood tall beside Frodo. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked upon the hobbit with humor, noting that this was indeed a _secret _council. Sam just smiled and looked right back at the ruler of Rivendell.

"Oye! We're coming too!" yelled two more hobbits as the ran to their friends. Merry and Pippin nodded, bravely saying their alligance to Frodo.

"Yeah! You need someone of intellegance on this mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said quickly.

"Well it ain't you, Pip," remarked his cousin.

"So be it," Elrond ruled. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

-ExcuseThisLineInturruptionMW AHAHA-

Lord Elrond stared at Breilyn, trying to comprehend her words, her demand.

"Send me with them, I beg of you," she said.

"The quest to Mordor is not to be taken by a woman, let alone a blind one," Elrond said calmly.

"But, Lord Elrond, please-"

"She may not have her sight, but she is as able-bodied as most men," a familiar, aged voice called. Gandalf strode into the room, looking deep into Lord Elrond's eyes.

"Should you decide differently, you are free to turn back," Elrond said to the woman quickly.

"I know this."

The master of Rivendell sighed heavily. "It is your choice."

AnotherRandomLine

Just like his foster father, Aragorn was not happy about the prospect of Breilyn coming along on the extremely dangerous quest. However, due to his previous experiences with Breilyn, he knew better than to argue.

"Do you want to go to the armoury?" he offered. "You seem to have few arrows left."

Breilyn nodded quickly. "I do not know the way," she added.

Aragorn jerked his head towards the armoury. Breilyn did not respond. He sighed. "As I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You cannot see, can you?"

Breilyn froze, mouth agape and blind eyes wide. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard you speaking to my- to Lord Elrond." Aragorn smirked. "But I had my suspicions. You never looked anyone in the eye, you didn't recognize me at the inn. Many years ago, when we last met, you had poor eyesight."

"I did. It got worse several years after that."

"Why did you not tell me?"

Breilyn hesitated. Her hand idly played with the knife in her belt, a habit she had long adapted in times when she was nervous. "I... I do not often wish for people to know of my weakness."

"But weaknesses are something you should confide to your friends," Aragorn replied gently. "It is where you need their strength."

Breilyn finally looked up to Aragorn's face. Though her green eyes did not see him, he saw a deeper trust in the depths of her irises than he had ever seen before.

EndingLineSadness

Short crappy chapter that I whipped up in a day ): Sorry! I'll work on the next one immediately and have it up in a few days! I promise!

So please review, they really do keep me going and keep me motivated!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey peoples! I was on a roll today, so I went ahead and pounded out one of, if not THE, longest chapter yet. It is actually not easy to write the trip from Rivendell to Moria, as that only takes up about ten-fifteen minutes of the movie XD

Let it be known, I do not plan to have any sort of romance in this story. I don't do that. Aragorn and Breilyn are just friends :D

Reviewer Replies:

CrocScale: Hey there! I had to edit down the council scene many times because it took up way too much of the chapter. Nice to know I found a happy medium! I must have been really tired writing that chapter, because I am the ultimate Grammar Nazi around my house. Weird XD Now I'm probably going to draw Elrond milking a cow just for the heck of it! Thanks for the review, yours are always awesome! :)

HelloMyFineReader

It was not long before the newly formed fellowship was heading out. Gandalf and Frodo led the way, while Legolas and Aragorn were bringing up the rear. The other three hobbits stayed in the center so they would not fall behind. Gimli walked towards the front also, while Boromir was at the back. Breilyn walked beside her trusty horse, also near the back. Devlin ensure that she did not fall or trip on anything she could not see.

Devlin snorted and pinned his ears suddenly as they crossed a large, open expanse of land. Breilyn kept one hand on his shoulder naturally, and felt him glance behind the two of them. Aragorn walked up next to Breilyn, to Devlin's dislike.

"Don't get too close to Devlin," she warned before he could speak. "He is quite protective."

"I've witnessed that," Aragorn replied quietly. The two walked in silence for a few moments.

The Fellowship had been walking for the better part of a day. Frodo and Gandalf stayed in front, conversing occasionally. Legolas was a quiet member, who often walked along the sides of the fellowship, his keen eyes scanning the horizon for any signs of danger. Gimli walked along with Boromir, the two warriors exchanging stories of their adventures and bragging of their homes. Pippin had become tired after a few hours, so Breilyn had lifted him onto her horse's back. He was now napping on the horse as he walked. Merry stayed close by his cousin, protective of the young hobbit. Sam was never far from Frodo, though he did not speak as much as the other two hobbits.

"Do any of the others know?" Aragorn finally asked. "About your sight?"

"None but Gandalf."

Aragorn nodded knowingly. "You should tell them. It may help them to know."

Breilyn was quiet for a moment. "I do not mean to be rude, but I do not think I truly want them knowing."

BOOMAMagicalLineAppeared

It was late in the evening when Gandalf finally announced that they could stop. They found a small, sheltered clearing surrounded by rocks. The open fields were dangerous, so they settled for the small outcropping and began laying their things down to sleep on.

Breilyn was struggling to unlatch one of the buckles that attached her bags to Devlin's back. A large, calloused hand suddenly reached from behind her and moved her hand to the correct buckle. Breilyn felt her face heat up when she realized that she had been trying to undo the buckle on her bag.

"Better?" a voice asked jokingly. Though the calloused hand led her to believe it had been Aragorn that had helped, the voice was clearly Boromir's.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Boromir." Breilyn tried to return to unstrapping her horse and setting her things on the ground, but Boromir did not leave.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked quietly, so that no one else overheard. Under the knitted hat she was wearing, Breilyn felt her ears pin backwards nervously.

"Of course not-"

"You were trying to unstrap the wrong buckle," he pointed out.

"Yes, I know that now-"

"Did you not see it before?"

Breilyn refused to make eye contact with him. "No, it... it is dark. I did not see it." Though she did not know whether it was dark or not, she did not feel much of the sun's heat. Basically, she was grasping at air now.

Finally, Boromir caught the hint and decided to leave. "Right, then." He walked back to whatever he had been doing.

HeyYa'llI'mALine

After everything was settled in, the Fellowship gathered around a small fire that Sam was cooking meat over. Aragorn and Gimli had been good enough hunters to kill several rabbits, enough for the night's meal. Merry and Pippin had also found some wild fruits, deemed safe by Aragorn and Gandalf for eating. Aragon's horse, Roheryn, was grazing nearby. Devlin grazed idly, but kept an eye on his master.

"Aragorn," Breilyn called quietly from where she sat. His keen hearing heard her and he knelt beside the woman.

"Yes?"

"I... I want to tell them- everyone- before they find out on their own."

Aragorn smiled approvingly. "Good, good. Is there something wrong?"

"How do I go about telling them?"

"I do not think it matters. If they are your friends, they will not care whether you are seeing or not."

Breilyn nodded slowly. "How close am I to them?"

"Not very. Come, let us go sit by the fire." Aragorn gently took Breilyn's hand to help her up. She followed the sound of his footsteps to an empty spot near the fire. Aragorn sat on one side of her. To the other, Legolas.

"Breilyn, nice of you to join us," Gimli said, slightly sarcastic.

"I'm sorry," Breilyn replied, finally loud enough for everyone to hear. "I have been lying to you all."

With those words, everybody fell silent.

"I know some of you have already noticed," Breilyn started, thinking of the men and wizard, "But I cannot see. I was hesitant to tell you, and I apologize."

The fellowship was quiet, and Breilyn raised her head. The fire light fell upon her face, finally lighting her features for everyone to see. The light allowed them to see her pale, stout face, but they were all enchanted with her icy blue-green eyes.

They were all amazed to see that she had no discernible pupils, but pure, glazed over irises. If they were to look close, they would see that she did indeed _have _pupils, but they were so foggy that it was near impossible to see them.

Pippin was the first to speak up. "How long have you been blind?"

"Several years. My sight began to decrease about ten years ago. Finally, I could bear the shadows and flashes of light no longer. I used my dagger to blind myself."

"Wouldn't... your eyes should be scarred, shouldn't they?" Merry questioned.

"Naturally, they should be. Legolas is the only reason they are not."

Up until that point, the Mirkwood elf had been typically quiet, though the others were used to it. Even Breilyn knew he was a quiet elf, who did not speak much.

"I was near his home of Mirkwood-"

"I thought you lived by Rivendell? 'Cause you knew Strider," Sam pointed out.

"I did not live near Rivendell, nor Mirkwood. My home was in near Eagles Eyrie. It is a town about halfway between Mirkwood and Rivendell. I traveled frequently, especially so after my village was destroyed. While I was near Mirkwood, when I blinded myself, I was brought by a patrol to Mirkwood's king. Thranduil. He is Legolas' father. Legolas brought me to a friend, an elven healer. Though my sight could never be repaired, he healed the scars on my eyes."

"What happened then?" Pippin asked, now eager for more story-telling.

"I stayed in Mirkwood for a time. Legolas taught me archery. I managed to regain a fair amount of the skill I had once known."

"You're an archer? Can you show us?" Pippin demanded quickly. Merry cuffed him over the head.

"Pip! Maybe she don't wanna tell you everything!"

"No, Merry, it is okay. I will show you tomorrow, should we get any time to practice. I use my hearing to see. I can hear the way wind moves around an object, or by listening to people's footsteps. It gives me a general knowing of what it is."

It was quiet for a bit, and Legolas noted Pippin's look of disappointment at no more stories.

"Aragorn," he began, "If I may, I believe we have a few stories from our many hunting trips that could entertain this young hobbit."

For a moment, as the group shared their stories of adventures and laughter, all seemed right with the world.

SappyEndingIsSappy

Review? I really really really like them :) Even without them, though, I'm getting a lot of regular visitors per chapter, so at least I know someone's reading it!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everybody. Sorry to leave you hanging, but this story is going to have to be put off. My parents are divorcing suddenly, so I have to help fix up the house to sell and move. I'm going to have to get a job to support my horses and help out, because we can't really survive without my dad's income.

Sorry to leave at such a bad time, but I promise to return to this story when my life is in a better spot.

A special thanks to CrocScale, hope and love, and justiceintheworldofhp-yeahright for reviewing and following my story. Also, thanks to whoever else has followed and/or reviewed in the past.

Hope I'll be back soon.

EDIT: As of November 24th, 2012, I am back writing. The situation is not any better, but I will be updating still. The amount of reviews/views I get per chapter and my personal life will dictate when I update.

Love you all!

Namarie (elvish for Farewell)


	9. Chapter 7

Wow, this story has got a lot of views (just hit 1,500 :D) *YAYZ*

As for my personal life situation with my parents, it has yet to resolve itself. However, I had this chapter sitting in my computer and figured I could finish it and post _something _for my following friends :)

Review Replies:

Call Brandybuck- haha cool name :) and thanks! Hope you stay with the story!

SilvrNin- Your name is also quite legit :D Thanks for the prayers. This whole situation has given me the drive to start attending church again, so maybe it isn't all bad. Thanks for staying with me!

Marqueza- Hello, welcome to the in-escapable fandom of Lord of the Rings :D Sorry if a few things haven't quite made sense, I promise they will soon! ;) Thanks for the compliments on my lines. I take pride in them :P And yes, she knew Legolas previously. Hope you stick with the story and the fandom!

Enjoy the chapter :D

HelloIAmNotALineTeHe

The fellowship did not get much rest during the days that followed. They had the luck of not crossing paths with any orcs as they traveled across the land.

Breilyn was content, much like Legolas, to walk in silence and take in the scenery, in their own ways. Aragorn and Gandalf often spoke among themselves, while Boromir and Gimli spent their time entertaining the hobbits with games and stories.

"Where are we going, again?" Pippin suddenly asked Gandalf.

"Are you being serious, Pip?" Merry replied, mouth agape.

"I know we're headed to Mordor, but how? Which way?"

"40 days straight, past the Misty Mountains," Gandalf said wisely.

"The mountains?" Boromir gawked. "But that will be a treacherous path to take. Should we not go through the gap of Rohan?"

"That will bring us too close to Isengard," Aragorn replied quickly.

"If we are to pass through the Mines of Moria-" Gimli began.

"We will not discuss this now," Gandalf said, gesturing to a small outcropping of stones. "We shall rest."

BingBangBoomLine

"Come on, then, move your feet!" Boromir coached. He stood on the rocks, teaching the young hobbits basic sword skills. Pippin was busy learning, while Merry watched and cheered. Gandalf and Aragorn sat, smoking their pipes in content, while Gimli watched distractedly, still intent on speaking to Gandalf of their chosen path.

Legolas and Breilyn were slightly away from the others. Roheryn and Devlin were cantering about in the field below the rocks, frolicking like foals. Breilyn and the elf watched and talked.

"Where have you been, all this time?" Legolas questioned.

"Traveling often."

"On your own?"

"Ai. It was not frequent that I would become lonely."

"How? Even I have fell prey to loneliness while hunting or on patrolling missions, and I had the trees to keep me company."

"Something happened while I was traveling with others. I have yet to travel with anyone else since, not until now."

"Do you trust to tell me?"

Breilyn felt her hat shift when she pinned her long ears. "I do not often wish to speak of it."

"Who were you traveling with?"

"I once traveled with various Rangers, but this was a time when I was alone. My sight was poor, but I saw a fire. I was hungry. I stumbled upon a group of men, merchants I believe. I should have known... they were much to kind to me..."

Legolas listened carefully to every word Breilyn spoke. Devlin looked over to his master, sensing her slight distress. Roheryn nickered, disappointed that their game had ended.

"What happened?" Legolas pressed.

"I do not know," Breilyn laughed sourly. "I ate with 'em, next I knew I was bound to a tree- stripped of my clothes."

Legolas' expressive eyes widened slightly. "They did not..."

"No. I escaped before anything occurred. Yet it still soured my taste for having traveling companions."

"Understandably." Suddenly, something on the horizon caught Legolas' perceptive gaze. He turned to see a young Pippin walking towards the pair.

"Master Elf? Breilyn?" he said timidly.

"Yes, Mister Took?" Legolas replied.

"T'was wondering, you know, since we are sitting, if we could see your archery? Both of you?"

Breilyn smiled, humbled. "Of course." She and Legolas stood, gathering their quivers and bows.

"Where do you wish to set our target?" Legolas asked. The rest of the fellowship was watching from their perches on the rocks.

"Hmm... that sapling? Over there?" Pippin suggested. Legolas saw the tree he referred to- it was small and lay about twenty yards before them.

Breilyn closed her sightless eyes and breathed deeply. The others looked on in amazement as she cocked her head to pick up on the slightest breeze. She heard the minimal change in air flow as it swept past the sapling. Opening her eyes in a flash, she whipped and arrow from her back, notched it, and let it fly in seconds. The others were amazed to see it hit it's mark- right in the ground in front of the tree.

"You missed," Gimli laughed quietly.

"I did what I meant to," Breilyn replied wisely. "I do not wish to harm a helpless young tree."

Legolas smiled. She sounded just like an elf.

MaeGovanenIAmAnElvishLine

"What is that?"

"What? What do you see?" Breilyn asked, suddenly extremely fearful. She and Legolas jumped to their feet.

"It's a mere cloud," Gimli chimed in.

"What is it?" Breilyn questioned, looking to Legolas helplessly.

"It is moving against the wind," Boromir commented. "And much too fast."

"Crebian from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. The fellowship was immediately in motion. They ran about, extinguishing their fire and throwing their things into bags. Breilyn called Devlin back, who rushed to her side. Everybody ran to the shades in the rock, huddling together and covering themselves. Devlin and Roheryn tucked themselves into the rocks as well.

The beastly crows flew above them, crying and screaming out as they circled the rock formations. After several times of flying, they flew on.

"Our passage south has been watched," Gandalf revealed. "We must take the pass through the mountains."

HelloIAmAnotherLine

The path of Caradhras was treacherous and hard to cross. The snow slowed all except Legolas, who walked among the top of the snow.

The hobbits found it hard to cross the snowy terrain. They often slipped and had to be picked up by the larger folk.

One of these times, it was Frodo that tumbled backwards down the slope. Aragorn bent down and scooped him up, only to have Frodo frantically feel for the ring. He did not find it.

Above them, everyone had stopped. Boromir had a hold of the chain with the ring dangling from it, picking it up from where it had fallen. He looked upon it lustfully. Breilyn felt the tension in the air and knew what was happening. Roheryn snorted uneasily.

"Boromir, give Frodo the ring," Aragorn ordered. Boromir paid him no mind. "Boromir, give him the ring."

Finally, Boromir snapped from his reverie. He walked to Frodo, who watched him cautiously. Boromir put the ring back into Frodo's hand, casually ruffling the hobbit's hair. He and Aragorn met eyes for a split second. Boromir could not hold the man's piercing gaze. He turned back and the fellowship nervously walked on.

HolaYoLlamoLinea

"They will not know what hit them," Breilyn heard. She turned her head to hear better. It was none other than young Pippin and Merry speaking.

"Aye, this will be good," Merry replied. In the sunny day, the fellowship walked along a path of sticky, light snow. Merry and Pippin walked at the back of the group. Inconspicuously, Breilyn fell back to the hobbits.

"Who will not know what is hitting them?" she questioned quietly.

"N- Nobody!" Pippin said quickly, nonconvincingly.

Breilyn smiled ruefully. "I will not tell anyone."

Pippin grinned widely. He produced a snowball from behind his back, rolling it around his hands mischievously. Breilyn reached for his hand and felt it, smiling when she realized what it was. She picked up a handful of snow herself.

"Which was is Aragorn?" she asked quietly. Pippin took her throwing arm and pointed it straight towards Aragorn. Breilyn smiled. "As I thought. His footsteps are unmistakable."

Looking towards Aragorn determinedly, Breilyn finally drew back and hurled it at his head. True to her famed archer's experience, it hit him square in the back of the head.

Aragorn whipped around, his hand on his sword's hilt, before he noticed the smirking girl and laughing hobbits. The rest of the fellowship did well to hide their humorous expressions.

Sensing the glare she was likely getting, Breilyn defended herself simply, "It was their idea."

SupBrosephsIBeALine

The snow only thickened. Flurries pounded the fellowship. The horses struggled to drive through the banks and the hobbits were being sheltered in the men's cloaks.

A sudden roaring voice could be heard.

"There is a foul voice in the air!" Legolas cried.

"Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed as snow and rock fell upon the fellowship.

"We must turn back!" Aragorn argued.

"No!"

Only seconds later, lightning struck the snowy peak above the fellowship. Devlin shoved Breilyn to the rocky wall, Boromir shielded Merry and Pippin, while the the others all tried their best to get close to the mountain. A thunderous roaring and crushing weight was upon them.

For seconds, then minutes, it was silent upon the mountain other than the howling wind.

Legolas was the first to surface. Breilyn and Devlin were next, with Roheryn digging his way out alongside his master, Aragorn. Boromir hauled Merry and Pippin up. Gandalf dug himself out, while Sam and Frodo managed to get up along with Gimli.

"We cannot continue! It will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted.

"Let the ringbearer decide..." Gandalf said simply.

Frodo barely hesitated. "We will go through the mines."

YetAnotherFrigginLine

Actually that is the end of this chapter. First draft of it got a little carried away at about 3,000 words... I figured this was a good place to cut it. Writing is a stress relief to me, so I've been doing that a lot lately! :)

Please review! I'm needing some confidence boosting!


	10. Chapter 8

Hello again! We just reached 21 reviews! That may not seem like a lot, but that is a lot for me :) Thanks, you guys are AWESOME! I am SO SORRY for the extended period of absence, but I have been fighting illness. With my spleen being gone (and injuries still healing) my body found it very hard to fight off. But I am BACK, BABY!

PS- I WENT AND SAW THE HOBBIT OPENING AND IT WAS F*CKING AMAZING. just sayin. Thorin or Kili are probably my favourite dwarves. Although I love Bofur, too... :D and young Bilbo was friggin hilarious xD

Review Replies:

RayOfSunshineXOXO- I love your screen name! It's adorable :) Thank you so much for the review! Do not worry, I meant to surprise everyone with the blind factor. Glad to know I managed to! I promise, I will stay with this story. I have so much planned out already, so I will continue no matter what!

Marqueza- Wow your screen name is so hard to type out! I keep mis-spelling it! Thanks for all the reviews! It has just begun snowing around here in Minnesota, so the snowball scene was really a "personal memory" sort of thing! :) And thanks, I try to keep the oc factor from taking away from the story. And, of course, I refuse to let Breilyn become a... a... Mary Sue D':

Call Brandybuck- Hello again! Nice to see I have not scared you away ;) Breilyn is much like an elf, from being raised with them, so I try to make her act like one. We get to learn more of her history soon :) The Moria scenes have taken many times of drafting, but I have settled with, what I think, is the best version- in this chapter- and I hope you think so too.

Epic Elven Warrior Princess- Your name. It is epic. And thanks for the review, and especially the prayers! Sorry I was unable to update recently! Please forgive me D':

Katie- hey, thanks! Are you a Katie I know in real life?

BeginningLineHasBegun

The fellowship gasped in amazement when their eyes laid upon the mighty walls of Moria. Gimli went on and on about the beauty and his ancestors as they walked.

"The mines are no place for a defenseless animal," Aragorn said, looking at Sam, who was walking beside Roheryn faithfully.

Aragorn helped Sam unstrap the buckles and packs, leaving a bare horse. He pushed his steed away, ushering him with soft words. He then set a hand on Sam's quivering shoulder.

"Do not worry, Sam," he said quietly. "He knows the way home, to Rivendell."

Breilyn looked at Devlin expectantly "You may turn back also." However, the stubbornly loyal chestnut snorted and shook his neck, refusing to leave. Aragorn smirked when he watched the exchange.

Upon stopping at the wall, everybody waited as Gandalf considered the stone door. The moon illuminated a string of elvish words.

"Speak friend... and enter," Gandalf said quietly.

"Well, what does that mean?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple, really," Gandalf chuckled. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors shall open."

Holding his staff high, Gandalf spoke in a mighty ancient tongue. When he finished, nothing happened. He tried again, but to no avail.

"Well, what now?" Pippin asked simply.

"I will smack your head against this door, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf snapped. Pippin shrunk back. "And if that does not open them, then at least I will be spared of any more foolish questions!"

Breilyn came up behind Pip and set a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "He's a bit stressed."

For a while after that, the others were still sitting outside the gates.

Some of the hobbits threw stones into the water dejectedly, unsure of how to entertain themselves. Aragorn grabbed one of their small wrists when a stone was about to be thrown-

"Do not disturb these waters," he hissed in warning.

The hobbits went back to doing nothing, fiddling idly.

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked, standing. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend?' "

Gandalf curled his tongue delicately to imitate the language and slowly said, "Mellon."

The doors suddenly creaked and cracked, beginning to open. The others jumped to attention, ready to grab their things. The water began to move suspiciously.

Everybody scurried inside, Boromir and Aragorn bringing up the behind and watching the water.

The mines were dark. It was darker than the eye could comprehend, further than anyone could see.

"Now, Master Elf," Gimli spoke cheerfully, "You will experience the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer! Meat, right off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine!"

"This is no mine..." Boromir said quietly. "This is a tomb."

It only took moments for them to realize what was happening. There were countless bodies, mere skeletons covered in abandoned armour scattered throughout the entrance of the mine. Arrows protruded viciously from their dead bodies.

Gimli fell to his knees, roaring with grief and anger. Legolas ripped an arrow from a nearby body and examined the tip.

"Goblins!"

Breilyn froze. She was unsure of what was happening. With the stirred emotions and anxiety, Devlin was shorting and shuffling nervously. The hobbits backed away nervously. Those who were capable drew weapons, knowing they had walked into a death trap. If goblins killed off the population of dwarves, then they were likely to still reside.

The water outside began stirring again. Breilyn's ears caught it just in time.

"There's something in the-" she said before a slim-covered tentacle wrapped around her slim ankle. Another grabbed Frodo, and they were both were dragged across the rough gravel.

"Strider!" Sam yelled in fright. The hobbits began hacking at the tentacles holding their friends, but to no avail. Breilyn reached for her dagger, but was unable to grab a hold of it. She began to cry out for help. Just as she thought she was a goner, she felt a hand grab her outstretched wrist. Boromir tried valiantly, but the tentacle ripped Breilyn from his grasp. She and Frodo were dangled in the air, surrounded by more tentacles and being held above the creature's snapping maw.

Though she could not see, Breilyn knew well enough what was happening. She heard the monster's rasping, dark breaths and Frodo's screams beside her own.

"Legolas! Shoot them!" Aragorn bellowed. She heard arrows _whiz _through the air around her, sinking into the beast's scaled flesh. The men used their swords to hack at the beast, but they were finding it hard to reach their friends. Dozens of tentacles fought and swatted at the Fellowship like they were mere flies. At last, Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo. Boromir caught him and tossed him onto dry land. The other hobbits swarmed their friend, making sure he was okay.

Seconds later, Breilyn felt herself falling. She heard the slice and knew Frodo was free. By all accounts, she should have been able to put it together that she was next to be rescued. However, the feeling of falling was not one she was accustomed to nor well accepting. She let out a shriek, flailing as she fell. When she hit Boromir, he struggled to keep hold of the panicking girl as the Fellowship fled back into the mines. Only seconds after they were inside, the beast crumbled the mighty door behind them.

Boromir nearly dropped Breilyn, so he set her on her feet. Aragorn reached out to hold her up. Gandalf lit the stone on the end of his staff. Breilyn's fogged pupils darted, panicked, until Legolas stepped to her side. He set a light hand on her shoulder and spoke soft, elvish words to her.

"Av-'osto, mellon nin," he said quietly.

Breilyn calmed considerably when she heard the gentle language rather than the voices of men. Her brain shifted to the language of Elvish and she replied, "Mi van me?"

Legolas relaxed also. "We are in Moria," he replied in the common tongue, so that the others who knew not the language would understand.

"I am sorry," Breilyn said quickly, realizing she likely looked foolish.

"Do not apologize," replied Aragorn. "Fear is not something you should feel shame for."

The fellowship soon moved on further into the mines with Gandalf leading the way. Breilyn walked to the back beside Devlin, listening to the other footsteps so that she did not stumble. Of course, she did on occasion, but Legolas walked near her also and caught her arm when needed. He never spoke of it so as not to embarrass her, which she was silently thankful for.

The fellowship soon made camp as they were far enough into the mines that they could rest. They did not start fire for fear they would attract things unpleasant. Aragorn stayed awake for the first watch, the light of Gandalf's staff the only thing in the abyss of the mines.

ThisIsAnApologeticLine

I'm so sorry... there is really no reason for my extended absence D: This chapter took forever because I got sick and then distracted by the Hobbit movie- I kept thinking of the wrong characters! I'm like "wait... Thorin isn't in THIS story... DAMN." I also researched Sindarin Elvish VERY extensively, so that I would do at least a little good to Tolkien's masterpiece that I am borrowing! :3

Elvish Translations (which took FOREVER to find correctly. They are Sindarin)

Av-'osto- Don't be afraid (literally means do not fear)

mellon nin- Friend of mine (it is often debated whether it is mellon nin or nin mellon, but I use the first. Tolkien's grammar for Sindarin often followed the pattern of the second, such as the phrase "le linnon" which means I sing to you. Sindarin is often said to be unfinished, so it will never be known whether Tolkien made a mistake by saying "mellon nin" meant friend or if he meant it to be that way.)

Mi van me?- Where are we?


	11. Chapter 9

Another short chapter for you :D Quick update to get back on everyone's good side after my lack of updates! 3

OMGWLERUAJGLWEN$RH GUYS WE HAD THE BIGGEST SPIKE IN VIEWS EVERRRRR. Every time I update, there is a spike in my view chart, naturally, that lasts for one to three major days. The biggest recorded spike was 142 views. The spike from the last update was 334 in ONE DAY! like OH MY GOODNESS that made my day! I also got more reviews in one day too. AAAAND i got 4 new followers in only one day! That's, like, so epic. I can't tell you guys how much that means to me!

Review replies-

Call Brandybuck- Heyyyy! Thanks like A LOT for being my first reviewer on nearly every update since you discovered this story, it really means a lot. Thanks for the compliment about the scene with the watcher. I re-watched the scene from the movie several times because it is also one of my favourites, and I wanted to do it justice! I have experienced panic-like fear before (in the form of claustrophobia. I had a panic attack at a crowded school dance, and a teacher who's mother has had panic attacks was my hero :3 ) so the scene where Breilyn was having the panic over falling through the air was meant to be very real. And do not EVERRR worry about your reviews being too long! I love the long ones!

MinNinniach- Hello! And welcome, I do not think I have heard from you before :3 Thanks for the review! I mean for Legolas to become a very big support for Breilyn throughout the story, so it has only just begun to show :D and yes, the Hobbit was AMAZING. Kili first showed on screen and I just about DIED at the amazing beauty of the man 3

sosoguillemot- Hello my friend! does your username have a certain meaning? It was hard for me to type out correctly! Thanks for the review, and I do realize that she told a few secrets a little early, but there will be more... MANY MORE :D only one is planned to be revealed in the next few chapters, the rest will have to wait (that is all you get to know MWAHAHA)

Guest- Hey stranger! You should get an account so I know you by a name ;) And thanks! I love long reviews, but I also love ones like yours that just pick me up so much! :D :D :D thank you SO much! Hope to hear from you again!

THISLINEISSOF*CKINGHAPPY

While Aragorn stayed up, smoking his pipe and singing quietly, he watched the fellowship sleep soundly. However, he was disturbed when he saw a figure sit up. He immediately recognized Legolas.

"Why are you not sleeping?" he asked quietly. Legolas turned to look at him. His eyes were tired and weary.

"The mines, the stone... the darkness," Legolas began tiredly. "I cannot sleep like this."

"You must try," Aragorn offered. "Gandalf will be driving us hard through the mines. Even a stubborn elf like yourself needs rest."

"And a human like yourself does not?" Legolas countered.

The ranger smirked ruefully. "If you choose not to sleep, I will keep you company, at least."

"Ma," Legolas replied, slipping in his loneliness to his native language. "Gimli may find this place comfortable, but I cannot."

"The darkness, it seems daunting," Aragorn agreed. They both were quiet for several moments.

"What do you think it is like?" Legolas asked. "To be in the dark all the time?"

Aragorn nodded, understanding who he spoke of. "I do not think I could live in the dark. Sounds and feels would become your source of communication with the world? When we rely so much on what we see?"

They fell silent yet again.

"Maybe she was right, though," Aragorn considered. "To live in the darkness or live in the shadows of light... When you could only see flashes and shapes, taunting you because you did not know what they were?"

Legolas nodded, thinking. "I suppose you are right." He sighed. "I am going to try to sleep again. We will be moving again soon, anyways."

"Hmm," hummed the ranger. "Good idea."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, as if he was trying to choose his words.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Aragorn wondered.

"You were singing," said the Mirkwood elf. "It was an Elvish lullaby."

"One that Elrond taught me as a child."

"Yes... my mother used to sing it to me, also."

Aragorn sobered instantly, understanding. Legolas was homesick, and here Aragorn was, singing a lullaby that his late mother once sang to him.

"I'm sorry, I will stop-"

"N- No, I was going to say..." struggled Legolas. "I was going to say that it was peaceful. It was... relaxing."

"Ah," Aragorn nodded. "I see."

So, when Legolas lay back on his bedroll, sighing and closing his eyes, Aragorn sang once more. He knew his good friend well; to be homesick was not an unusual occurrence for him. So, Aragorn tooled his voice more, trying to pronounce each word with delicacy that the elves did, and putting passion behind each word. He watched as Legolas' tense shoulders relaxed, slumping, until his friend finally fell asleep.

Aragorn kept singing, of course, to keep himself entertained. It soothed him as much as his Elven friend.

SupIAmALine

What he and the elf did not know was that they were not the only ones that had been awake. Breilyn also lay awake on her bedroll, beside Devlin. She listened to their words, the quiet exchange meant to be private.

She took no offence to any of the words spoken, however. It was not something she had not heard before. People often spoke in words like the ones she heard just then, words of empathy, sympathy. Pity.

That was the one she found most despicable. The pity. She could understand confusion, the empathy that people expressed when faced with the thought of being blind, being like her. It was the pity that she found to be the worst. She did not want nor did she accept the pity. After all, it was her choice to blind herself, it was not something she wanted pity for.

Devlin seemed to sense his friend's distress and anxiety. He snuggled closer to her, nuzzling her lightly. She quietly reached over to pat him, giving him assurance that she was okay. Soon after that, she lay back and fell asleep once again.

AnotherLineSmilyFace

Several hours later, Gandalf woke everybody roughly. They found themselves moving yet again. Few of them spoke as they walked in the darkness. However, all of them snapped to attention when Gimli saw a small room to the side and rushed to it.

"Gimli, no!" Gandalf called to no avail. The dwarf entered the room and stared at the bodies of his kin. They died defending the stone funeral pyre in the center. The rest of the fellowship followed cautiously.

Gandalf squinted when he took notice of something beside the tomb. He handed off his hat and walking staff to Pippin before picking up the discarded book. Several dusty pages fell out and he opened it. He quietly read the story of the dwarves' last days, fighting against all odds... No escape, no hope...

Everyone was taken aback by the writing's desperate tone and words. Pippin, however, happened to take a step back. He noticed a skeleton sitting on the edge of a long, deep well. He reached out to inspect it and barely touched it.

Devlin ran forward, snorting, to try and stop the hobbit. Sadly, though, the skeleton's head fell off. The helmet-clad skull bounced, clanged and banged it's way down the well. Everybody froze.

Pippin's face told his guilt, knowing how terribly he had messed up. It only got worse when the entire skeleton, which was attached to a rusty old chain, slid down and fell after the skull. When the noise finally stopped, Gandalf rushed to Pippin angrily.

"Fool of a Took!" he shouted, ripping his items from the Hobbit's small hands. "Next time, throw yourself in so you may rid us of your foolery!"

Suddenly, though, everyone silenced. They heard drums.

The drums were pounding, echoing through the hollow mines. The whole fellowship froze in fear. Devlin shuffled, anxious and upset. Breilyn subconsciously went closer to him and Legolas. Aragorn and Boromir snapped out of their shock first.

"Stay close to Gandalf!" ordered the ranger. The hobbits huddled behind Gandalf, their swords drawn. Sting glowed an ominous blue.

Legolas and Gimli threw discarded weapons to Aragorn and Boromir, who were blockading the door as best as possible.

Although there were screams and cries of orcs, one certain scream terrified everybody to the core.

"They have a cave troll..." said a very shaken Boromir.

Everybody backed off, drawing weapons. To gain an advantage, Breilyn swung up on Devlin's smooth back. She stood by Legolas and Aragorn in the front, as they all three held their bows at the ready, arrows notched. Boromir stood beside them, sword at the ready. Gimli stood on the tomb, swinging his axe readily.

"Let them come!" he cried. "If there is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!"

The doors rattled. Orcs screamed. Several holes were smashed through the door, revealing the faces behind it. Breilyn, Aragorn and Legolas both let arrows loose at the holes. Breilyn chuckled in her mind.

_There may be no wind here to help me see, but those damn orcs are loud enough to aim for._

They must have hit their marks, because they heard orcish shrieks of pain on the other side.

All of a sudden, the doors burst off their hinges and all Hell broke loose.

EvilLineIsEvil

so... yeah... gonna end it there ;) I'm going to work on the battle scene extensively, because I LOVE writing fight scenes :D

Please review, friends! Even if you don't, that's okay :3 (but i still like them te he)


	12. Chapter 10

_The doors burst off their hinges and all Hell broke loose._

The archers tried their hardest to stop the first wave of orcs, but it did not last long. No sooner had they let loose their initial volley of arrows that they were forced to whip out short-ranged weapons. Legolas was a flurry of white knives, the Men had their swords. Gimli flung his axe about viciously, while the Hobbits all struggled to stay together in the battle. Breilyn was on Devlin, slashing them with the sharpened, metal points of her bow. Devlin skittered expertly across the stones to protect his rider.

Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar that shook the cave and froze the hearts of the Fellowship. Even the orcs screeched nervously, knowing that their reinforcement could also be their most dangerous foe. The troll lumbered through the door, smashing through it. The beast roared, a sound familiar to a wild stallion. It boasted a heavy wooden club and a heavy chain around it's thick neck.

Sam barely made it away from the creature's strike path, having to run under it's legs. He did that only to find himself cornered. Just as the club was coming down to end him, the troll started tipping backwards, the chain being pulled back. The Men pulled with all their might.

The troll was only slowed by the men. Breilyn took advantage, racing by on Devlin. She reached down and scooped the hobbit up. She dropped him off the horse not far, but behind a stone pillar where he could gather himself for a moment before more orcs were upon him. He took his frying pan and fought again.

Only seconds later, Breilyn heard a sickening _crack _as Boromir was caught by the rogue cave troll's chain. He was flung into the wall, falling limp where he landed. He was not out for long, but just long enough. As an orc came upon him to kill him, Aragorn flung his sword, instantly killing the beast. Boromir and Aragorn met eyes for a moment before they continued to fight.

The troll quickly set it's sights on Devlin. It seemed to take sick fascination in chasing the horse like a toy. Devlin focused on running, dodging the chain and orcs, while Breilyn shot arrows at the creature's head. Arrows were in it's face and shoulders, yet it only became more angry. Finally, Breilyn returned her attention to her horse.

"Run and hide, Devlin!" she ordered before launching herself off the horse's back. Devlin reluctantly kept running, and Breilyn shot down any foe that attempted to follow the horse.

Loosing interest in the horse, the troll attempted to sniff out the hobbits, who hid behind broken pillars.

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried, seeing his charge in danger.

Breilyn paused in her orc-slaying to listen. The troll had the dark-haired hobbit cornered. He was avoiding his enemy tactfully, but it was not long before his luck ran out. Eye to eye with the cave troll, Frodo froze as it screamed, drool flinging. He was snatched up in it's massive hand.

"No!" Breilyn yelled, hearing the boy's turmoil.

"Help!" Frodo hollered.

Breilyn wasted no time. Others rushed for the troll, but she was closest. Merry and Pip threw rocks at the beast's skull, but that did nothing. It only dropped Frodo when Breilyn slashed it's stomach with her bow. She reached for Frodo, to protect him from the troll, only to put herself in it's sights. It grabbed her in it's vice-like grip, lifting her off the ground.

She struggled, trying not to panic like her encounter with the Watcher. She managed to get a hold of her bow, but with no arrows. Better than nothing, she slashed the beast's hand as best as she could. However, each time she injured it, she felt the grip slowly tighten. Black spots began to appear in her sightless vision, and her ears rang dully.

Before everything went dark, she had the energy to call the one name that came to her mind.

"Strider!"

ThisLineIsACaveTroll

Aragorn raced across the stony chamber, slicing through waves of orcs. He grabbed a discarded spear, skewering the beast's stomach. In pain and fury, the troll threw Breilyn's ragdoll-like body across the tomb. She landed on an unfortunate orc near Gimli. The dwarf killed the orcs near her, protecting the unconscious woman.

Only a few minutes later did Breilyn wake. Gimli stood over her, fending off orcs. She struggled to get up, still dizzy. Few orcs remained and the troll had already been slain by a well-aimed shot by Legolas. Gimli, Sam and Breilyn were on one side of the room and the rest of the fellowship were on the other, by Frodo.

"Frodo...?" Breilyn slurred. She tried to stand, but stumbled and reached out. She grabbed the only thing close- Gimli's armour.

"Now, sit and catch your breath a bit," the dwarf ordered. "The hafling is okay."

"That was awful brave," Sam agreed. "Thank you. Frodo's okay."

With help Frodo had stood. The rest of the fellowship began walking for Breilyn, who sat with her head in her palm, trying to quell the dizziness.

"Breilyn-!" Legolas called, trotting ahead of anyone else. Before he reached her, Devlin came running at full speed from wherever he'd hidden. He pushed through everybody to plop down beside Breilyn. She reached out drunkenly to pat him.

"I am okay," she said, her voice still not quite right.

Everybody was quiet, but it did not last. They heard the dreaded sounds of more orcs approaching.

"Run!" Gandalf ordered. Breilyn jumped on Devlin, not trusting herself to walk. Frodo, too, was a bit bruised, so she slung him up in front of her and took off with the Fellowship. They ran for their lives, though all their hearts knew it was futile.

AaaaandCurtain

:) That's it for this chapter. I don't have a whole lot of experience with "battle" scenes, so PLEASE review and tell me what you liked, hated, thought I could change, whatever! There will obviously be more of these scenes, so I need some pointers!

PS- here is a little "hint" of what's to come: one of the fellowship is going to be gone soon... and it's not Gandalf... :D

now you know you want to review, because you just got a crazy idea on who that is.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter! I am so sorry for not updating for a while, so I wrote an oober long chapter to try to make up for it! :) **

**Review Replies-**

**sosoguillemot- You are partially right! ;) And I wish NOT to marry an orc, thank you very much! :D**

**Call Brandybuck- Hello friend! and yes, YES, you shall freak out... that was my plan ALL ALONG! here is the next one! Sadly, it does not completely answer the question, but the next will. And the next chapter should be up before next weekend!**

**Marqueza- Yeah! Go girls! Saving hobbits and stuff!**

**Purplefriday- *Gandalf's voice* I have no memory of this reviewer... *normal* anyways hi! Thanks for the reveiew! Here is the next chapter!**

****StartingLineHasStarted

The Fellowship fled Balin's tomb with high urgency. Breilyn could hear the sounds of the orcs getting louder and multiplying at a frightening pace. It was when she could not only hear them around, but above their heads, that she realized just how many there were. The Fellowship found no choice but to stop and try to defend themselves. They formed a circle.

Breilyn and Devlin stood on the outside, along with the men, wizard, elf and dwarf. Breilyn had tossed Frodo from her horse, landing him in the center of the circle with the other dwarves. The orcs screamed and taunted, coming closer and daring to strike at the fellowship. Devlin snapped and kicked at any orc that came close, while the archers shot at any they could.

They all knew in their minds, however, that they were doomed.

Orcs were sensing their weakness, lashing at them with filthy swords and other weaponry. As they were surrounded, the Fellowship was quickly realizing that it was futile to fight. They were far outnumbered and would not be able to fight their way out.

Just as they were prepared to fight to their deaths, a deafening roar was heard. It was no cave troll; this roar was much deeper and vibrated the very walls of the mines.

What was delightful and yet terrifying was the orcs' reaction- they screeched with fear and retreated. The Fellowship froze, unsure of how to react. The deafening roar resounded through the halls again.

"What is this devilry?" Boromir asked, shaken.

"A Balrog..." said Gandalf slowly, as if afraid to even say the name of the creature. "This foe is beyond any of you. Go!"

And they were set in motion again. Breilyn suddenly realized that she could feel slight warmth on her side as her horse raced on, but chose to ignore it. The Bridge of Kahzad-Dum was approaching at a painstaking rate. The ground shook as the Balrog set chase.

Legolas led the pack, Gandalf brought up the rear. The elf saw a gap in the path up ahead. He didn't truly see it as a problem- it was fairly small- but he knew Breilyn could not see it. He reached out to stop Devlin, but did not fast enough. The horse balked suddenly, tossing the unprepared woman off his back. Breilyn shrieked, grasping at the air, as she fell over the horse's shoulder. Legolas was on the other side of the horse, unable to help. The closest one to Breilyn grabbed her arm before she could fall off the narrow stone path. Gimli was strong enough to haul the woman back onto the path. Legolas jumped across the gap and turned back.

"Gandalf!" he said softly, seeing that the wizard had got up to the front. Legolas caught the wizard and turned for the next person. Boromir hefted Merry and Pippin up and jumped across to safety. Aragorn turned to Sam, knowing he would not be able to jump the gap, and threw him across to Legolas. When the man turned to Gimli, however, the dwarf held up a hand in defiance.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he commanded. He jumped, only to barely make it. Legolas grabbed the only thing he could- much to Gimli's dismay. "Not the beard!"

Only Aragorn, Frodo, Devlin and Breilyn were left. The Balrog was closing in and Breilyn was smart enough to know what was going on. She was going to have to jump blindly- literally- to safety. She quickly turned to her horse, grasping his reins and pulling him towards the gap.

"Jump, Delvin!" she commanded. The horse snorted, scared of what he saw below him, but eventually leapt across the gap. He nearly bowled over everyone on the other side, panicked and trying to make sure he was safe. When he was, he turned for his master.

Breilyn felt Aragorn's hand on her shoulder, a silent comfort. She suddenly felt hot and more nervous than ever.

"I will not let you fall," Legolas said. Suddenly, Breilyn remembered a time when he had said those exact words...

_FlashbackTime_

_Breilyn found herself in Mirkwood, alone and blinded. The wounds on her eyes hurt more terrible than she had imagined they would. She was in a small healing room, left alone by the elves. They had reached out and helped her, but the wounds were going to hurt for a bit longer. Suddenly, the door opened. Not having heard the person outside the hall, Breilyn jumped._

_"It is me," Legolas called out, shutting the door behind him. He carried a plate of food for her, but knew she would do as she had done ever since he found her, bleeding from the lacerations on her eyes, two days earlier. She would refuse the food politely._

_"You must eat, my friend," he said, setting the plate beside her bed on a table. He did not even know her name- she refused to speak- yet visited her several times a day._

_"I spoke to the healer who tended to you. He said that you were nearly blind, if not completely blind, before your injuries. If I may ask, is that true?"_

_Breilyn was silent, swallowing. Legolas did not expect her to speak, but found himself talking to her anyways. _

_"Would you like something to drink?"_

_Breilyn nodded slowly. Legolas pressed a glass of water into her hand. She nodded gratefully and took a long sip. It was silent for a moment._

_"I was," she said quietly._

_Legolas jumped to attention. "You what?"_

_"I was mostly blind before my injuries. I could see shadows and bits of light."_

_Legolas made a slight, "Hmm," sound. _

_"I did not think it would be this different..." Breilyn mused. "Being completely blind... it is much different."_

_"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like," Legolas offered. "I am sure we could help you."_

_Breilyn was quiet yet again. She fumbled with her hands nervously. "Would you mind helping me with something?"_

_"I would be honoured."_

_"I... I wish to walk, but I do not know if I can."_

_Breilyn felt Legolas' weight lift off the bed._

_"If I may, I would love to assist you. It may be more difficult than you expect."_

_"I know."_

_Legolas did not say a word, but Breilyn was shocked when she felt his gentle hands take one of hers. Breilyn slowly pushed the covers back and swung her legs towards him. Legolas was patient, as she seemed to get dizzy merely from the movement._

_"When you are ready, my friend."_

_"Breilyn," she supplied. "My name is Breilyn."_

_Breilyn stretched her legs until her bare feet touched the tiled floor. She felt her legs were weak, but she slowly began leaning forward, urging more weight onto them. Legolas saw how nervous her sightless eyes were._

_"Your name is beautiful. Elvish, if I am correct."_

_"Yes, it is. I was raised near Rivendell."_

_Breilyn finally swung up onto her feet, standing at last. She swayed dangerously, but managed to stay upright. Legolas held her from falling and continued to speak._

_"I have many friends in Rivendell. Lord Elrond and my father have a complicated friendship, but his Lord's sons are good friends of mine. I try to visit them often."_

_"Oh? The twins?"_

_"Yes, the twins," Legolas replied slowly. "Also, his foster son. A human man that I have watched grow from but a child to a Ranger of the North."_

_"Strider," Breilyn suddenly blurted._

_Legolas smiled. "You have heard of him?"_

_"I also know him, and the twins. I have not seen them in a while, though... I traveled with Strider and the rangers, for a bit."_

_"Really? A woman?"_

_Breilyn glanced towards Legolas mirthlessly._

_"Not to offend, of course," Legolas fumbled. "You are obviously a strong one, but I mean, the Rangers are a... rough group."_

_"They are. I admit, they were hard to deal with a bit of the time. Strider was good company, though."_

_Legolas had not mentioned it, but Breilyn just then seemed to notice that she was actually standing un-aided. She smiled slightly, continuing. She did not trust to walk quite yet._

_"You and Strider?" Legolas implied._

_"Nothing romantic, I assure you," Breilyn replied quickly. "Nearly, but... we had a bit of a falling out just before I left."_

_Legolas nodded, humming again. "A misunderstanding?"_

_Breilyn was quiet for a moment, and Legolas feared that he had offended her. "You could call it that."_

_The two were quiet for a bit, and Breilyn seemed to consider taking a step. Legolas supported her again, taking her hand. She took a shuffled step forward, leaning on Legolas. Not expecting her balance to be as poor as it was, she nearly fell. The feeling of falling was a strong fear, and she gasped slightly, grasping Legolas quickly. He chuckled lightly._

_"I will not let you fall._

_EndSuperLongPointlessFlashba ck_

Breilyn finally drew up the courage to jump. She felt the free air around her, her sightless eyes squeezed shut in terror. However, she sighed in relief when she felt the same gentle hand encircle her before her feet even hit the stone.

Legolas steadied her on her feet and paused to ask quietly, "You are okay?"

Breilyn nodded. "I am." She moved out of the way, to Devlin, when they heard the pillar behind them crack threateningly. Aragorn and Frodo were stranded, the gap widened to a point where they could not jump. Aragorn was suddenly struck with an idea, so he grabbed onto Frodo.

"Lean forward!" he ordered. On the tipping pillar, they did. Their shifted weight was just enough to send them to safety, where the hobbits swarmed Frodo and Legolas grabbed for his human friend. They wasted no time running further.

At the bridge, everybody ran forward, nearly to safety. Suddenly, they realized that the Balrog was hot on their trail and Gandalf was gone. He was on the bridge, defying the creature with a mixture of bravery and courage.

"You shall not pass!" he roared, raising his staff and sword above his head. He struck them to the bridge, a light emitting from where they did.

For a moment, nothing happened. The Balrog snorted, seeming amused at the wizard's lack of trick. It stepped forward, not realizing the bridge was weakened. It splintered and broke under it's weight, sending him into the abyss below.

Gandalf sighed with relief. He turned to pursue the Fellowship. As he did, the Balrog managed to whip it's fire-clad weapon up to encircle the wizard's ankle. It pulled him off the bridge, leaving him only hanging on by his hands.

He stared into the eyes of the Fellowship, saying only three words.

"Fly, you fools!"

Before he let go and plunged into the darkness.

InconvenientLinePlacement

The next minutes passed in a blur. Boromir had to lift Frodo up to keep him from running back into the mines, then, in turn, had to restrain Frodo. Legolas and Aragorn led everybody out, and the hobbits collapsed on the rocks. Merry held a sobbing Pippin to his chest, unable to even think. Sam sat, tears running down his cheeks. Frodo seemed in shock, while Gimli was furious. Aragorn and Legolas were silent, showing hardly any emotion.

Breilyn did not have to see to know what had happened. She could hear the wizard's words, Frodo's despair. She knew that the mighty wizard had fallen. Her horse herded her like a stray animal out of the mines. Outside, she collapsed on a rock, her face in her hands.

_Gandalf... what will we do without you?_

Everybody was silent.

"Get them up," Aragorn suddenly ordered.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"We cannot stop," Breilyn suddenly agreed, lifting her tearless eyes. "It is dangerous."

Boromir sneered at her, stepping closer. The tension was thick in the air. The hobbits looked on, curious. "Of course," the Gondorian snapped. "The Ranger's dog, following his every order."

Breilyn stood suddenly. "You had better watch your tongue."

"Or what? You will sick that _cow _of yours on me?"

Devlin snorted, stomping his foot.

"Calm yourselves," Aragorn ordered.

"He is right," Boromir said sarcastically. "You would do well to listen to those who belong on this Quest."

"That is it," Breilyn growled, stepping towards the man. He did the same, only to be restrained by Aragorn. Legolas reached to Breilyn, only to snatch her hood. It was pulled back. In an instant, the argument was forgotten. Everybody froze, staring at Breilyn. Her cheeks flushed red and she tried to pull her hood back up.

Frodo was the first to snap from the shocked reverie. "What... What are you?"

There was a long silence. Breilyn did not know what to do- how would they react?

Revealed under the hood of her cloak were the delicate braids in her hair. Behind them were her ears- they were long and pointed, pivoting like a horses'. They were much longer than the ears of an elf or hobbit, and much thinner also. Now, they were pinned against her head in embarrassment and fear.

"Answer him," Boromir commanded.

"I... I am a..."

"Now."

"A changeling..."

Everybody fell into silence again. Legolas looked at Breilyn with bits of curiosity and wonder.

"I did not know there were any left..." he said quietly. "I thought they died out long ago."

"We are few and far between," replied Breilyn.

"You liar!" Frodo accused. "You have been lying to us throughout this whole quest. What else is there to tell?! Are you even on our side?"

"Yes!" pleaded Breilyn.

"Then why did you lie?" demanded the hobbit. The others were silent.

"Because I knew you would react like this! With fear and contempt!"

Legolas and Pippin both looked torn between fascination and curiosity.

"We cannot have a liar in the Fellowship," Frodo said quickly. "What do you think, Aragorn?"

The man had been silent. He was astounded. In the past, he had been hurt by her lies. To think that she had kept more from him honestly hurt. He seemed torn.

"Let the ringbearer decide."

Frodo wasted no time. "You will leave us."

Breilyn wordlessly turned to her horse, ensuring that her bags were accounted for. They were, and she went to jump on. Legolas tried to stop her.

"Wait, please. Everybody, they are stressed-"

"No, it is clear that nobody wants me here. I will leave."

Pippin went to step forward, only to be stopped by Merry. He looked to the hobbit only to see Merry's eyes dark and hurt. "Let her go," Merry commanded.

Until then, the others had been quiet. Boromir, Frodo and Aragorn seemed convinced that she should leave. Legolas and Pippin did not. The others were still too shocked to even react.

Breilyn swung onto her horse, picking up the reins. Before she departed, she said a few simple words.

"I am sorry that you feel this way. I am not sorry I lied."

And then she was gone.

AndThatIsTheEnd

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought of the flashback- I wasn't so sure if I should have added it. I ended up taking the risk because I wanted to explain the relationship between Aragorn and Breilyn prior to the series, as well as some insight to Legolas and Breilyn's friendship at the beginning. PS- I am a huge Boromir fan. I just think the Ring corrupted him a little... plus emotions are pretty high when a friend dies, so... you know...**

**The next chapter will be up soon! Please leave reviews on your opinions and even guesses as to what happens next! :) OH and if anyone has a Tumblr, I am a huge LotR and Hobbit blogger, so add me! My name is youonlylooseorgans :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**And yet again, I fail to update in a regular manner... You know... final exams and all!**

**Here we are. I really didn't like this chapter at first, then FF had to go and randomly delete it! I like the re-written version a little more, but I'm still iffy. Please review, I am actually not sure whether you guys think I should continue or not, so I would greatly appreciate your opinions. You guys mean a lot to me!**

**Replies-**

**EGilly: Yes, Frodo was a little OOC... but I had to have a "trigger" of a character, and Gandalfs fall affected Frodo so much... I honestly thought about that chapter a lot! Sorry if it wasn't the best choice!**

**Call Brandybuck: Sad? Yes. Terrible? Entirely possible! But, what can I say. I am a huge "angsty plot twist" fan.**

**Allison-Fire (Guest): Hello, my new friend! Thanks for taking the time to review! I'm glad you were "knocked for a loop" by the last chapter... I tried for that! I hope you stick with me and tell me what you think :)**

**Marqueza: Hello again! Yep, I'm terrible. I enjoy torturing characters! And yes, I do have a plan... although sometimes I wonder if I do! And, sadly, flashbacks are one of those things that are interesting to incorporate into a story, but really hard to find a place for! I had that scene in mind since the beginning, but couldn't find a decent place to do it! BTW- No, Legolas did not know about Breilyn being a changeling. He knew she was "different," but not to the extent revealed. It was an accident that he revealed her ears and, in turn, her secret! Don't worry about the delay! School is a little overwhelming sometimes!**

Breilyn quickly realized that something was wrong, shortly after she had left the Fellowship. The warmth along her side was beginning to get cold and wet, and she slowed her horse to a walk. Releasing the reins, Breilyn felt her side, flinching when she found it to be painful. She lifted her hand to her nose and smelled copper.

"When did that happen...?" she murmured to herself.

Her head began to feel light and Breilyn felt herself wavering from her seat on her horse. Devlin felt this and stopped, pinning his ears and swinging his head to look at her.

Breilyn could hear blood rushing in her ears and tried to keep a grasp on reality, but found she couldn't. She tried to stay on her horse by laying down on his neck, but she fell limp and slumped from his back.

Devlin snorted in surprise and could do nothing to ease his master's fall, and saw her lay motionless on the ground. He nuzzled her a few times, but to no avail. Knowing help was not far away, Devlin faced a decision- leave his master or stay by her side? The horse could hear his master struggling to breathe and knew she did not have long. The horse turned on his heels and leapt through the forest as fast as he could.

ThisLineIsNotPleased

Aragorn was running ahead like a madman as the rest of the Fellowship struggled to keep his pace. He made for the woods of Lothlorien, knowing they would bring shelter to the shattered group.

The hobbits were huddled together as per usual, and Pippin looked to Merry with confused eyes.

"You didn't speak up," the young hobbit pointed out.

"I didn't have to, Pip."

"But, don't you think it was a bit harsh? I mean..."

"I don't know," Merry admitted. He looked down, unsure of what to say. "It wasn't our choice to make."

"But we could have, I don't know, helped or something?"

"We don't really have a say, Pip. It's Frodo and Aragorn, they control things now..."

Pippin murmured something quietly under his breath that Merry didn't catch. Behind them by a few paces, Legolas caught his words, but remained silent.

"Gandalf wouldn't have cast her away."

He did not say it because he knew it to be true. Gandalf was a compassionate, understanding person. The high emotions of a lost friend was hard to deal with, and the elf knew that. Coming from an immortal race, he found death to be an oddity. It was inevitable to the others. They had all likely experienced the pain of a lost one, but it never made it any easier. The stress of the situation had been the straw to break the camels back.

Legolas knew that Breilyn was different, but not to the extent of being a changeling- he thought that entire race was extinct. He had not meant to expose her secret. It was an accident that he did. Of all the times for the secret to be revealed, it was the worst. Aragorn was a great leader, but leaving the choice to the emotionally-charged Frodo was not considerably wise, to the elf. But, it was not his place to speak out against the decision.

Ahead of the rest, Aragorn sped up again, and the others were forced to kick up their pace.

The woods of Lothlorien were fast approaching, and Legolas felt a charge of energy, finally seeing the comfort of the trees after so long in the lonesome mines. The hobbits and dwarf caught up to the long-legged people as they passed into the woods.

Legolas listened as Gimli spun some sort of tale to the hobbits about the "witch" that resided in the woods. Meanwhile, the elf caught up to Aragorn.

He saw a certain wild look in the Ranger's eyes, one which he saw when the human was amidst a particularly wild orc hunt. Legolas timidly set a hand on the man's arm. Aragorn flinched and whipped his head to see his friend watching him with weary, caring eyes.

"How are you, _mellon_?" the elf asked quietly.

Aragorn sighed, not truly knowing how to respond. He simply replied, "I am beginning to regret-"

Suddenly, the trees came alive and the points of countless arrows, drawn taught, were pointed at the Fellowship. Legolas whipped his bow out and drew an arrow back, his keen eyes scanning for signs of imminent attack. A solitary figure with a strong posture stepped out.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark."

ThisIsAnotherLine

Aragorn and Haldir were fighting quite passionately in Elvish as the sun set. Long into the night, the Fellowship was idle. The Fellowship sat, waiting for an answer. Though Legolas understood them, he did not intervene. It was Aragorns job as their leader to sort it out, so he stayed quiet.

Finally, Haldir sighed and stepped towards the others, switching his language to Westron. "You will follow us."

Everybody stood and quickly went after the elves, who herded them through the woods like animals, very cautious of the strangers and the threat they could be posing. The group reached the peak of a hill and saw a beautiful forest kingdom.

Haldir and the other elves, even Legolas, smiled proudly at the awe-struck faces of the outsiders.

"Lothlorien, realm of Celeborn and Galadriel- the Lady of Light," the marchwarden announced proudly.

YetAnotherLine

The Fellowship walked into the beautiful land of Lothlorien. They stared, awestruck, at the towering trees. Elves strolled about peacefully, looking warily at the newcomers. Any remarks were silenced by Haldirs icy glare. The group was led through to the hub of the Elvish stronghold- where Celeborn and Galadriel resided.

Celeborn and Galadriel stood in the royal room, and air of regality about them. They waited for Haldir to bring the Fellowship to them.

When the group was brought before the two elves, Haldir and Celeborn made eye contact for a moment. The marchwarden nodded. Receiving one in return, he made his exit.

Everybody in the Fellowship remained silent while Celeborn spoke, and his wife looked upon the worried eyes of the Fellowship, and she suddenly realized something. When her husband requested to see Gandalf the Grey, she spoke her suspicions.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass into these woods," she said vaguely. The Fellowship all reacted slightly, proving her correct. Legolas replied respectfully.

"Yes," he said. "He fell in the Mines of Moria. To a Balrog of Morgoth." He spat the title with disdain.

Before anyone else spoke, a young elf maiden appeared in the doorway. She did not expect Celeborn and Galadriel to have company, and she hesitated in the archway. Celeborn looked over the Fellowship and saw her.

"What news do you bring?" he asked.

"I did not mean to interrupt," she said apologetically. "But the healing was a success, she is expected to wake soon."

Celeborn nodded to the elf, silently dismissing her. She made a hasty retreat.

Galadriel spoke next. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Boromir, son of Denethor, and Legolas, son of Thranduil. Please, come with me."

Without another word, the Lady of Light stepped down from the throne and met the three she had requested. Silently, the led them through the same corridor the young elf maiden had taken.

The halls led out of the royal room and through the trees, visible in the majestic halls. While the men felt slightly crowded by the trees towering over them, Legolas finally felt at ease.

The place that Galadriel led them to was at the end of the hall. It was up a slight hill, nestled in the trees that overlooked the landscape. The door they stopped at was open a few inches, but they could not hear nor see anything that told them of where they were.

The Lady of Light waited for someone to do something, wanting to see what the three did. Boromir had been silent since entering Lothlorien, and Legolas was nothing if not respectful in the halls. Aragorn was also respectful, but had the heart of a leader. Finally, the Ranger slowly pushed the door open.

The three could not contain the gasps of shock in what they saw next.

**Well... there it is! Like I said, I really wasn't sure about this chapter, and still am not, but here we go. Please review, you guys' thoughts and comments are the only thing that have kept me from abandoning this story already! Even flames or critiques are gladly accepted :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Wow I shouldn't be aloud to write chapter fics. I'm so horrible at updating xD** **Many apologies!**

**Review Replies: **

**Call Brandybuck: Phew! That's a relief, I thought you were upset at me ;)**

**Alison-Fire: Nice to see you've logged in now! Thank you for your review, as always! **

**Guest: Ahh... you may be right :P and thanks, Devlin is a pretty awesome horse!**

**SayHelloToThisLine :)**

The long, pointed ears were unmistakable. The room was silent except for slight hitched breaths from the patient lying on the bed. Beside the bed was the young elf maiden that had fetched Galadriel. She nodded to the Lady of Light and made her exit.

Lying on the bed, it appeared Breilyn was asleep. The men stood, frozen in the doorway. Galadriel watched curiously for the first to move.

Though Aragorn was a normally collected person, he was in shock that Breilyn was in Lothlorien. He had not expected to ever see her again, let alone in the very place they were passing through. He wondered if Gandalf had mentioned their route, as he had not told many of the fellowship the route (mostly because he did not know if it would be changed again). However she had arrived, it was clear she was not unscathed.

It was not hard to find the injury- Breilyn was wearing only a half-shirt that showed her lower abdomen, which was wrapped in long, white bandages. They had speckles of red showing through the thick layers along the right half of the changelings side.

Boromir still was silent and unmoving. Aragorn and Legolas cast each other a glance, sharing many things without having to speak.

Breilyns cloudy, tired eyes opened a bit. She did not say anything at first, then tipped her head slightly to hear better. Though no one spoke, she knew the sounds of their breaths.

"I will gather my things and leave," she said calmly, struggling to sit up. Legolas and Aragorn hurried to her and quickly tried to still her, lest she injure herself again.

"Sîdh," Legolas said quietly, the gentle language keeping the woman still, though she was sitting up.

"Where is my horse?" Breilyn hissed, her ears pinning backwards.

"He is safe in the stables. He nearly exhausted himself saving you," Galadriel said.

"Thank you for your kindness, my lady," Breilyn said, tipping her head to the elf. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, nearly kicking Aragorn and not seeming to care. The men and elves did not say anything as her bare feet hit the floor.

"Boromir. Legolas. Aragorn. T'was a pleasure," she said respectfully, going to stand.

Legolas looked at Boromir, who could not hold the steely gaze. His heart was heavy laden with guilt. He was supposed to be representing his kingdom, yet he had done nothing if not helped expel a mere woman into the wilds. She easily could have been killed.

Finally, Aragorn took lead and spoke up. "Breilyn. We were wrong to banish you. If you would forgive us, we would like for you to rejoin the Fellowship."

"You made it fairly clear how you felt," Breilyn said, standing. "And I do not blame you."

Finally, Boromir decided to speak up. He stepped forward, while Legolas and Aragorn stepped aside to let him speak.

"I... _I _was wrong," he admitted. "You have more than proved your worth in the Fellowship. It was wrong of me to say otherwise."

Breilyn blinked a few times, contemplating Boromirs words. She knew he had a big heart and care for others, which often got him into trouble. On a quest like this, emotions were a fault. The man felt too much. His words, though short, were sincere. Finally, Breilyn nodded.

"I will."

Aragorn and Boromir looked at each other, a silent thanks between the two men. They each let out a small sigh. Legolas clapped his hand on Breilyns shoulder, a familiar gesture between elves. However, Breilyn winced slightly, trying to hide her discomfort. Legolas immediately recoiled.

"I am sorry," he said quickly.

"Do not be," Breilyn replied. "I am merely sore from my tumble."

"As is expected," Galadriel said, finally stepping into the room to join the others. "Being injured by a Goblin arrow cannot be avoided. However, ripping the arrow from your flesh and leaving the wound unattended was foolish."

Breilyn chuckled nervously. "Yes, I suppose it was."

"Now, our friend needs her rest," Galadriel said, her kind and commanding voice leaving no room for arguing. She and the others left, looking back to see an exhausted but more relaxed Breilyn lying back down.

ThisLineIsALine

In the depths of Lothlorien, the Fellowship lay but did not sleep. The elves sang a remorseful song, dedicated to the fallen wizard. Legolas understood, but could not bring himself to translate it for the grieving hobbits. Gimli sharpened his axe, trying to block out the sorrowful singing. The hobbits were smoking their pipes, as Aragorn did also.

Several hours into the night, Legolas and Aragorn were awake. Gimlis obnoxious snores filled the area, but did not seem to bother any of the others. Frodo and Sam were sleeping beside each other, like Merry and Pippin. Boromir slept fitfully at best, his mind too busy and distracted to sleep. He feigned sleep in hopes he would get some rest.

Several branches cracked nearby, making the Ranger and Elf whip their heads up. Coming out of the trees towards them, however, was nobody of danger. Breilyn shuffled into the clearing.

"Hello," she greeted quietly, recognizing the sleeping breaths of the others. "I am actually looking for the stables- would you know where that is?"

"If you promise not to take Devlin and leave without us," Legolas joked, standing. "I would be honoured to accompany you."

Aragorn nodded to Legolas, saying a silent farewell as Legolas walked to Breilyn. He gently set a hand on her arm, leading the way. The woods were barely ushering a whisper in the pale moonlight. Only the elves who were on guard, who nodded to the two as they passed.

"How are your wounds?" Legolas wondered.

"Feeling much better after my rest. As I am sure an elf would understand, chimera tend to heal very quickly. Like it never happened."

Nearing the stables, Breilyn could hear a familiar snort. She gave a short whistle, which was replied by a friendly whinny. Breilyn let go of Legolas' arm and reached over the fence to hug her horses face. It did not take her long to climb over the fence and wrap her arms around Devlins muscular neck, whispering her thanks to her loyal steed.

Wordlessly, Legolas unlocked the gate and called the two over. He locked it once Devlin was out, earning a look from Breilyn.

"What? We will be leaving early tomorrow. You need your rest, and I know you will only do so near your horse."

Devlin extended his neck and simply rubbed his forehead on Legolas' arm, a rare sign of affection. Breilyn smiled at her elvish friend, glad her horse had finally accepted him. They returned to the small clearing, without a second glance from an amused Aragorn. Breilyn and Devlin lay down and soon fell asleep.

**ThisIsAnEndingLine**

**I am so sorry for this short chapter D: Luckily, though, we will be reaching the end of the first movie in the next chapter or two. I'm thinking of hurrying things along a little more... Any thoughts on a change of pace?**


End file.
